She's Out Of My League
by TMIObsessed
Summary: Jace is a womanizer who never stays with a girl longer than a week. Clary is the hot new girl that every guy wants. Will there be love or are they doomed? CLACE/MALEC/SIZZY
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everybody!**

**This is my first story, so make sure to let me know what you think.**

**Now to the the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare does. **

Clary POV:

"Clary! Get up or you'll b late for school!"

I groaned and slid off of my bed. I slowly walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I had a pale face, emerald green eyes, curly fire red hair and a boatload of freckles spread across my nose.

My brother and I just moved here from California, because Alicante High has a really good cheer leading and football team.

I jumped into the shower quickly washed my body and hair. I brushed, blow dryed, and straightened my thick red hair.

I then went on the makeup. I have never been a person for loading on makeup so i only put on some concealer for my blemishes, eyeliner and mascara to make my green eyes pop, and some light pink lip stick. Now for the hardest thing. Picking out the outfit.

I decided to go cute and casual. Light wash ripped shorts, a light blue crop top that showed my toned stomach (thank you cheer leading), and some tan wedges. I have never liked heels, but I can take wedges since its my first day. I added some earrings, and a couple rings, grabbed my bag then headed downstairs before Jon could eat all of my food.

"I'm ready!" I called as I entered the kitchen. Jon was standing at the counter finishing up pouring both of us cereal.

"you took your time," he smirked. "Hurry up and eat. We have to be there by 7:30."

I quickly ate, then hopped into Jon's black jeep and headed off to school.

We pulled in with 10 minutes to spare. We got out of the car and everyone stared. Jon and I were the popular kids at our old school. Me being the sexy cheer leader, and Jon being the super hot football player, it was easy to be noticed. We walked up to the front doors, ignoring the stares people were giving us. The girl glared jealously at me while the boys drooled. Jon was walking ahead of me so he was already in the office.

I was about to enter when the door swung open and i walked right into a wall. Or should I say chest. I looked up ready to bitch them out when I saw something.

Golden eyes.

**I really hoped that you guys liked it. Sorry it's so short. but I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Please let me know what you think or if I should only introduce certain characters the next chapter.**

**Bye Bye Lovelies! **

** \- Nikki M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! **

**I am extremely happy! I just posted this story yesterday and I already have positive feedback. It means so much to me.**

**This is it! This is the chapter where Clary and Jace meet.**

**Also, I did have some people say that Clary was a little too confident so I will tone her down a little, but don't worry she'll still be the fiery Clary that we all love!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare does.**

Jace POV:

I woke up to the only thing more annoying than Kaeli. My alarm clock. I groaned and got out of bed knowing that it would take a while for me to look even more amazing.

I quickly got ready and headed downstairs to see Izzy attempting to make breakfast.

Emphasis on ATTEMPT.

The eggs were an odd green color, the bacon was a purple brown, and don't even get me started on the Orange juice.

How do you mess up Orange juice. It comes from a carton!

"The end is near! Hide your kids! Hide your wives! IZZY'S COOKING!" I screamed as I ran into the kitchen.

She slowly turned around a spatula poised dangerously in her hand. "What was that Jace?"

Seeing the evil look in her eye I quickly grabbed a cereal bar and sat at the farthest seat frowhere he was standing. "That's what I thought," she said and turned back to cooking whatever she calls it.

*TIMESKIP*

We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. Izzy and I were the popular kids of the school. Alex as more of the quiet one, but people knew who he was. I winked at all the girls as they tried to make seductive faces which really just looked weird.

I guess you could say that I get around.

entered the school and walked to the office to get my schedule. I grabbed it they turned and saw a tall boy enter. He has very light blond hair, green eyes, and a very muscular build. I could tell that he played football. _Huh. Sebastian might have a run for his money, _I thought. I walked past him and opened the door right when something, oor should I say someone bumped into me.

I looked down and saw the most beautiful green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back!**

**I have posted 3 times today and i thought that I would only post once a week. I have only posted this much because of how much people are saying that they like my story and want me to update it. Also , I will try to make my chapters longer because many people have asked for that.**

**So, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare does.**

Clary POV:

He had the most amazing golden eyes. Can eyes even be that color? He looked like an angel. Golden eyes, golden hair, tan skin, and a muscular build. He was amazing, until I saw the smirk on his face. Oh, he was that kind. I have always had a turn off for really arrogant people, and the conceitedness was radiating off of him. Ugh! And he was so cute!

" Are you going to talk or just continue staring at my amazing self?" he questioned with a smirk on his face. My cheeks turned bright red and i attempted to speak but it came out all mumbled. Then I realized, i'm not gonna let this conceited ass talk to me this way.

" Sorry, your arrogance was just so annoying that i couldn't form words,' i told him, but the smirk still stayed on his face.

" Are you sure about that because your cheeks say otherwise." Oh god, he was so annoying. I couldn't stand here forever and Jon was gonna come out soon, so I decided to end this.

" Listen, I don't have time for you to be an asshat, so can move so I can go into the office?" He stepped aside and made a grand gesture with his hands.

" Go right on ahead," he smirked and walked away, but not before winking at me. by the angel, i already hate someone and its only the first day. Yet, he was somehow intriguing, but i am going to focus on school and cheer leading. I walked in and saw that Jon was grabbing my schedule fore me.

" Thanks Jon,' i said then grabbed my schedule and looked it over.

**1st: History - Ms. Penhallow**

**2nd: Journalism - Mr. Starkwhether**

**3rd: Chemistry - Mrs. Herondale**

**4th: Lunch**

**5th: Art - Ms. Fray**

**6th: Music - Mr. Graymark**

**7th: Free Period**

**8th: Gym - Mr. Garroway**

For once I actually like my school schedule. Me and Jon head out of the office and try to find our lockers. They are right outside the office. While I'm putting my books in I feel a presence standing next to me. I don't even turn knowing that it was probably just a guy trying to hit on me. The new girls are like fresh meat. I just hope that it will blow over soon so I can walk through the halls without a guy trying to ask me out.

" Clary?" the person asked. Wait. I know that voice. I quickly turned and saw him. My best friend from when I was little.

" Simon!" I screamed causing us to get some stares, but i didn't care because I haven't seen him in years. I threw myself into his arms and squeezed him so hard he probably couldn't breath, but he was doing the same to me. " I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" I questioned him as i pulled back from the hug and looked at him.

His hair had grown out and had gotten curlier and he had contacts instead of his over sized glasses that fell off of his little nose when we were younger. He was taller and filled out a little more, but he still wore the gamer t shirts. _Ah, he's still the same old Simon._

" I've been great, and actually I want you to meet someone, " he said then gestured to a girl walking up. Or should I say super model. She was tall and had the most amazing curves. She had long, sleek black hair and dark charcoal colored eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous.

" This is Isabelle Lightwood," he said, " my girlfriend." my eyes bugged out of my head. Simon, nerdy video-gaming loving, Simon was dating a super model.

" Hi! I'm Isabelle, as Simon just said, but you can call me Iz or Izzy. I think that we are gonna be friends!" She looped her arm with mine and headed off down the hallway dragging me along. I turned back around to see Simon smiling.

" See you later, Si!' I said then turned back around to go to where ever Izzy was dragging me. " Umm.. Iz? Where are you taking me?" I questioned knowing absolutely nothing on where we were going.

" Oh! We're going to History."

" How do you know that I have history first period?" I asked.

" I didn't,but i guessed right." she said then stopped in front of the door. " Are you ready for your first class on your first day at your new school?'

" As ready as I'll ever be," I mumbled then opened the door. Izzy entered first then me behind her. Right once I entered I noticed someone sitting in the middle of the classroom with a dyed blonde on his lap.

It was the golden eyed boy.

_By the angel, this day just gets better and better._

**Hey! So what do you think. I made sure to make this one longer to make up for the shortness of the other ones. **

**Please review to let me know what you think!**

**also, let me know what how Clary should meet Alec and Magnus, because whenever Magnus is involved it will always be interesting.**

**Bye Bye Lovelies!**

** \- Nikki M.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**I decided that I would update today and make it longer than the others because I don't want all of my chapters to be really small.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare does.**

Clary POV:

Why?! of course he's in this class. He has a girl sitting on his lap. Typical.

Izzy sits down in a seat at the back and sit in the seat next to her. He looks back and winks at me. By the angel. " Oh my god, I hate him," I muttered, but Izzy heard.

" Who?" she asked then saw the person that I was looking at, " Oh, that's Jace Herondale, my brother." My eyes popped out of my head.

" He's your brother! But he doesn't even look like you!" I exclaimed.

" He's adopted," she said with a wave of her hand, then a smile came to her face. " We are so going to be BFFs! You sre the first girl to not fall for his looks." Before I could respond the teacher walked in. All of the classes were equally boring so when the bell rang I practically jumped out of my seat.

I packed up all of my things and saw Izzy waiting at the door for me. " Come on," she said as I stopped in front of her, " You can come sit with me and my friends." We walked into the cafeteria and stopped in front of a table with a couple of people at it.

I smiled warmly at Simon and sat next to Izzy who was sitting next to Simon. " Let me introduce you, Clary this is Maia and Jordan," Izzy said pointing to a pretty girl with dark hair and skin and a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes," They are dating, and this is Alec, my brother, and Magnus his boyfriend."

Alec had black hair, deep blue eyes, and pale skin. He smiled shyly at me and continued eating. Magnus on the other hand was very...unique. He was wearing a sequined rainbow shirt, red glitter pants, shiny purple combat boots, and his hair was gelled up into spikes with blue glitter. Wow, I already love him. " I love your hair," I told him. He jumped up and hugged me.

" OMG! I love you!" he said loudly. He let go and sat back down next to Alec.

I looked over at Simon and smiled mischievously," So, how long have you and Izzy been dating?' i asked him. He blushed and looked over at Izzy.

" Well, I had a crush on her since the first time we talked," he told me.

" And I had like him since we met," I zzy butted in.

" Then I finally gained the courage to ask her out and we have been dating ever since," he said then looked at Izzy. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek while Jordan pretended to gag.

" Oh shut up Jordan, like I don't see you and Maia making out in the back of the classroom," Izzy said smirking. Jordan and Maia blushed and looked away. Izzy and Magnus then went into a conversation about the quality of sequins while Alec and Simon went into a conversation about Marvel superheros which Alec looked really bored to talk about.

I then heard a loud obnoxious laugh and turned to see Jace. He had the same blond bimbo in class on his lap and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. He caught her looking at him and mouthed ' help me'. She smirked at him and gave him a thumbs up and turned back around.

She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Jon standing behind her.

" Hey! I haven't seen you all day. Here you can sit here," she told him as she moved her bag and he sat down in the seat next to her.

Izzy then turned and saw that someone had sat at the table. She looked back and forth between Jon and Clary before she opened her mouth. " How long have you too been together?" Clary spit the water she was drinking out and Jon looked like her was baout to be sick.

" Ew! Iz he's my brother!" Clary exclaimed as she tried to compose herself.

" Oh. Now I see you guys have the same eyes. Anyway, Clary do you eant to come to my house later? We can go swimming." I looked at Jon and he shrugged.

" Yeah sure." I looked at the clock and saw that the bell was about to ring. " We should get ready for next class,' I told them as we all got up and threw away our trash.

" Bye little sis. Oh and I won't be able to drive you home because I have football tryouts."

" Well I'm gonna be at cheer leading try outs anyway, and I can get Izzy to drive me home." I said then walked away. I have art next which was my favorite class. I noticed Maia sitting next to an empty seat so I sat next to her and smiled. The teacher just said that we could doodle so I drew a picture of Izzy and Simon. They were so cute together. I was just about to add more details when the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and headed to music. I knew that Izzy was in this class so I sat next to her.

" Alright class. Today we are doing performances. Would 2 people like to come up and sing a duet?' Izzy's hand immediately shot up and then she grabbed my hand.

" Me and Clary will go up!" She said then dragged me to the stage. " What song do you want to sing?" she asked me. I whispered it to her and she smiled. She went and told the teacher, then the music started.

(Izzy,_Clary,_**Both**)

Everybody's looking for that something  
No one ever wants to pay the price  
Everybody's scared of going nowhere  
But we ain't going anywhere tonight

_I should be more cynical and tell myself it's not okay_  
_(To feel this good when I'm with you)_  
_I try my best to fight it, say I hate you but I always stay_  
_Woah, woah, woah cause_

**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do**

_Everybody's talking 'bout the next thing_  
_Feel like what they got ain't good enough_  
_But all I wanna do is release the tension_  
_Bring the conversation back to us_

I should be more cynical and tell myself it's not okay  
(To feel this good when I'm with you)  
I try my best to fight it, say I hate you but I always stay  
Woah, woah, woah cause

**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do**

Can we stop all the yelling baby hear me out  
I want you here and now

_I try my best to fight it, say I hate you but I always stay_  
_Hey, hey, hey…_

Yeah, alright, everybody's looking for that new thing  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh

**Ain't nobody, nobody, nobody love**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you do**  
**Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do**

We got a standing ovation then headed back to our seats. That was so much fun. Maybe this school won't be so bad.

**I hope you guys like it! I made this one long since all of my other chapters were short. Make sure to let me know what you think.**

**Next chapter is cheer leading tryouts and going to Izzy's house.**

**Bye Bye Lovelies!**

**\- Nikki M.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya!**

**I'm am so sorry that I didn't post yesterday, but I was extremly busy. Trust me if I had the chance to post I would have.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare does.**

Clary POV:

Only one more thing, then I can go home. I walked down the hallway with my cheer leading bag in my hand, ready to get on the team and go to Izzy's house. I walked into the locker room and was smacked in the face by the smell of hair spray.

A bunch of girls were drenching their hair in it and putting on clothes that I don't even think should count as clothes. How do you do cheer leading in that. I looked past the dyed hair and saw Izzy. I quickly walked over and smiled.

" Hey!" Izzy said enthusiastically, " I never knew that you did cheer leading."

" Yeah, that's actually why I moved here." I changed into my short cheer leading shorts and a hot pink sports bra. Hey. I'm covering more than the other girls. Me and Iz then headed outside to see the football players on the field. Oh great. how can I focus with them oogling at all of us.

I noticed Jon on the field and waved. He smiled and waved back. Then the blonde that was sitting on Jace's lap earlier came up.

" All right everybody," she said in a nasally voice," I am team captain so you must do as I say."

It turns out that at this school everybody wo comes will be put on the team. I bet some of these people can't even do a handstand.

She gave us a couple of minutes to stretch so me and Izzy started by touching our toes. Bad idea.

Almost immediately loud whistles coming from the football team came and I instantly stood up. I turned to see all of the football players watching us and Jon glaring angrily at them. I looked at Izzy and we silently agreed to mess with the boys. I turned towards them and slowly slid into a split. I saw Izzy doing the same out of the corner of my eye.

I got up and decided that I would actually stretch before we had to do the cheers. I did a couple back flips then went into a straddle. I then saw the blonde girl glaring at me but i just rolled my eyes and continued stretching.

After that we finally did some routines and headed back in. I changed back into my clothes and saw Izzy waiting at her car for me. I walked up to her and smiled then we hopped into the car. We listened to songs and sung horribly to them laughing the entire time. When we arrived I was in awe. Her house was a mansion. I got out of the car and followed her inside.

We walked up into her room and I was almost blinded. There was pink and sparkles everywhere. " Wow, everything is so...pink," I said looking around.

" I know right! Isn't it great?!" she said enthusiastically. She sat down on the bed and patted the seat next to her. I sat down and looked at her. " So, why do you hate Jace?" she questioned.

" Well, I only met him today but he seems like an ass. He is so conceited, and he thinks that everybody likes him, and he's a womanizer, and he puts people down and-"

" Woah there. I get it. Trust me I live with him. Anyway, wanna go swimming?" Izzy said already on her feet and pulling bathing suits out.

" Yeah sure, but I need to borrow a bathing suit." Right as i said it a bikini was thrown at my face. I picked it up and looked at it. How will this cover anything.

It was a coral bikini that had braided straps on the top and on the sides of the bikini. " Um... Iz this will hardly cover anything."

" Exactly!" she said before going into the bathroom to change. I quickly changed into the bikini when Izzy came out of the door. She was wearing one similar to mine but it was black and the straps were twisted instead of braided.

" You look amazing Iz!" I said, and I meant it. We wen tout to the pool which was the size of a small lake and laid out on some chairs.

We turned on some music and once again sung horribly, but we didn't care.

" I've never had a girl friend before," Izzy said looking at me with a smile.

" me neither, but I don't think that we will be friends," I told her as I saw the smile fall from her face.

" What do you mean?' she asked me with hurt lacing her words.

" We can't be friends because, we can be better than that. Sisters." I saw the smile come back to her face and she jumped up and hugged me.

" You're the best!" She squealed. I laughed and smiled warmly at her.

" Well isn't this cute," I turned and saw Jace, my brother, and the rest of the football team.

" Oh god," I muttered.

**Haha! I left it on sort of a cliffy. I put this as a little filler chapter to add a little more to the Clary and Izzy relationship. Sorry if it's a little short, I didn't have a lot of time to write it.**

**I really hope you enjoyed it and make sure to review!**

**Bye Bye Lovelies!**

** \- Nikki M.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back everybody!**

**I felt bad about the chapter yesterday so I skipped CCD just to update. That's how committed I am. Let's get on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare**

Clary POV:

I have so many questions I don't know where to start. Why is Jon here? Why is the football team here? Why am I still hugging Izzy while were are both wearing bikinis?

I quickly step back from her after that last thought. I then regret that decision since now the entire team can see me in the bikini. I turn to Jon and raise and eyebrow to ask what is going on, but Izzy beats me to it.

" Why is the entire team here Jace!? I thought only Jon and Seb were coming over!" she screamed at him, noticing my embarrassment.

He then lazily skimmed his eyes over my body before turning to Izzy and smirking." We were going to practice and get to know Jon better. And now I'm pretty sure that the guys are glad that I brought them," he said then his smirk grew larger as the guys in the background muttered ' yeah we are'. Jon then stepped up from behind Jace and came to stand next to me. He threw his arm over my shoulder and glared at the boys.

" Don't you guys dare think about touching her." The boys eyes bugged out of their heads.

" Woah Jon, its her first day and you're already dating her. Good for you man," Jace said. I turned pale and quickly jumped away from Jon. Jon, on the other hand, looked like he was about to puke.

" Ew! No! She's my sister! God, why does everyone think that we're dating!" he screamed. Before anyone could respond, Magnus, Alec, Simon, Maia, and Jordan.

" Oh!" Izzy exclaimed," I forgot to tell you. I invited them over so we could hang out and get to know each other."

" Oh, ok then. You guys can go home," Jace told the team and they walked back inside.

" You guys should probably change into actual clothes," Jon told us as the rest of us went inside. Me and Izzy headed upstairs to her room to get dressed.

" Iz, i'm gonna have to borrow some clothes," I told her but she was already putting some clothes on the bed.

" put these on, and don't argue with me." I looked at what she gave me. Some lime green pajama shorts and a matching lime green crop top. I quickly got changed as did Izzy and we headed downstairs.

Right once I came in Magnus jumped up. ' Okay everybody! Let's play truth or dare!" I groaned, but sat down in the circle that they had created. I was in between Jon and Izzy.

" Okay. I will start since it was my idea," Magnus said. He had a dangerous glint in his eyes so I did not want to feel the wrath of that. He slid his eyes over me and I was so relieved. Then they went back and landed on me. Oh no.

" Clary, truth or dare?' he asked me. Both are dangerous with Magnus so I had no idea.

" Ummm... truth?" It came out as a question. His smile faltered for a moment before it came back.

" Have you ever gone skinny dipping and if you have with who?' Holy crap. my eyes flicked to Simon then went back to Magnus.

" Yes I have," I said and Jon's eyes widened and went to mine.

" With who?" He demanded. I sighed and looked at Simon.

" With Simon, but in my defense we were 12 and didn't care about that kind of stuff." Everybody's eyes went to Simon while he blushed and looked away. I decided to take the embarrassment off of him by continuing the game.

" So, Jon, truth or dare?' He turned to me and smirked.

" Dare," he told me. He thinks I'm too innocent to do anything bad. Jokes on him.

" Order a pizza and kiss the delivery person," I told him. Now it was my turn to smirk. Everybody started cracking up.

" But the nearest pizza place is like five minutes away!"

" Well then you better get ready." Everybody started laughing again as he ordered the pizz and sat back down.

" Lets continue the game. Okay, Jace truth or-"

The door bell rang and Jon grudgingly got up and opened the door, us right behind him. Our jaws dropped when we saw who it was.

" Sebastian!" We all burst out laughing. We were literally crying.

" Pucker up Johnny Boy!"

**This chapter was so much fun to write. It is more of a filler, so that is why it has more humor in it then the other chapters. Until next time.**

**Bye Bye Lovelies!**

** \- Nikki M.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I have been extremely busy. If i had time to write I would have, even if it was a little chapter. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare does.**

Clary POV:

I almost died from laughing so hard. Izzy, Jace, and Alec were crying they were laughing so hard. Magnus was literally rolling on the floor. Jon glared at us and turned to look at Sebastian. He handed him the money and took the pizza.

" I hate you guys," he muttered before he quickly swooped in and pecked Sebastian on the lips. He slammed the door in his face and brought the pizz into the living room. I think everybody laughed for a straight 10 minutes. When we all finally calmed down we headed back into the living room.

" Oh my god! That was the funniest thing ever! I love you Clary!" Izzy squealed as she sat back down.

" You watch your back Clary. You'll regret that," Jon glared at me. Oh no, this won't be good.

" Let's continue with the game. Jon its your turn."

" Hmmm..." he pretended to look over everybody before his eyes landed on...

Izzy. Thank god!

" Izzy, truth or dare?" he questioned. She smirked at him.

" Dare. I'm not a wuss!" He smiled mischievously.

" I dare you to dress Clary up and send her outside to get someone's number," he said still with that evil looking smile on his face.

" Yay! Come on Clary! Let's make you look hot!" Izzy said then dragged me up. I was too shocked to protest. She pushed me onto her bed and starting ripping through her closet. She threw some items at me and I looked them over.

It was a skin tight crop top, but it was so short it was more of a bandeau, a black leather short skirt, thigh high black heeled boots, and a leather jacket. I didn't bother arguing with her since there is no point when it has to do with Izzy. I quickly changed before she pushed me onto the chair at her vanity and started my makeup.

I sat there for what seemed like hours before she finally told me that I could open my eyes. The girl looking at me was not Clary.

I had on a thick layer of mascara, winged eyeliner, she contoured my face so I had shark cheekbones, and I had on a smokey eye to make my green eyes look large and mysterious. She added some bright red lipstick and put some styling cream in my hair so the curls were smooth and soft. I looked absolutely amazing.

" Iz, this is incredible! Thank you!" I hugged her tightly before we heard the boys calling us form the living room.

" Come on guys! It's gonna be dark soon!' Izzy opened the door and went out I walked out behind her

I don't know what I was expecting, but when everybody saw me their expressions changed. Jon went red and glared at Izzy, Magnus squealed and clapped his hands, Alec and Simon just smiled, and Jace. Well, his eyes somehow darkened and his lips parted. When he saw me looking at him he quickly looked away. Huh, I wonder what that was about.

" Izzy! I told you to dress her up not attract every guy in a 50 mile radius!" he screamed at Izzy. She just rolled her eyes.

" Oh get over it. We have to get out before it gets dark," She said before she opened the door and walked out with me following behind her.I saw a group of boys across the street so I looked at Izzy and started walking towards them. They still hadn't noticed me so I tapped one of their shoulders.

When he turned his eyes widened. He had right blue eyes, and shaggy blonde hair. _Jace's hair is blonder and his eyes are more dreamy_. Wait, why was I comparing this guy to Jace. It's not like I like him or anything. I smirked and looked at the guy.

" Hey, I just moved here and I was wondering if you could show me around," I smiled flirtatiously** (is that a word?) **while his cheeks turned red. He stuttered before I was starting to get bored. I decided to hurry this along.

" Actually I have to go but can I have your number?" He nodded vigorously before he grabbed a receipt out of his pocket, wrote his number then gave it to me. I winked at him then walked back to the group. When I got in front of Jon I waved it in front of his face. " Dare 1: complete." I crumpled up the number and threw it into a bush then went back inside.

" Hey guys, as much fun as this is, I'm getting kind of tired," Simon said yawning.

" Ok, Clary will stay with me in my room, Jon and Simon can go with Jace in his room, and Alec can go with Magnus in his room, ' Izzy said quickly. Wow. this girl doesn't miss a beat. I said goodnight to everybody then headed with Izzy to her room. I got changed then wiped off all of the makeup on my face. Once my head hit the pillow i was out like a light.

**I hope that you guys enjoyed it! It is a little short, but I didn't have a lot of time to write it. Also, let me know when you want CLACE to get together, because I have no idea when I should get them together.**

**Make sure to review and let me know what you think!**

**Bye Bye Lovelies!**

** \- Nikki M.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

**I didn't have anything to do so I decided to update. I know that when I first started this story I pretty much updated everyday, but school has becoming hectic so I will probably be updating every 2 days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare does.**

Jace POV:**(Ha! Wasn't expecting that now were you?!)**

Wow. Clary was amazing. She's smart, funny, fiery, and not to mention out of my league**(Ha! Title!)** But she just happens to hate me. I knew that I shouldn't have been such an ass when we met, but when I see a girl that is my first instinct. Maybe I could ask her if we could start over. I would rather be her friend than nothing at all.

Suddenly I heard something that brought me out of my mental debate. It was screaming. I grabbed the nearest object, a baseball bat**(Teen Wolf reference) **and ran down the hallway. It was coming form Izzy's room. I ran through the door to see her bed empty. There was a heap of blankets on the bed. But the blankets were crying. I walked over and ripped the blankets off of the bed.

Clary was curled up in a ball, sobbing loudly. Before I could think about my actions, I pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my waist and held on so tight her knuckled turned white. She buried her face into my bare chest,_ crap forgot to put on a shirt. _Her sobs quieted down to light hiccups before she looked up at me. Her eyes were so tired and broken that I almost grabbed her and kissed her right then, but she would just push me off and then most likely slap me.

" Why are you here?" She questioned quietly.

" Well, I heard screaming and I came in here and you were crying."

" That still doesn't explain why you are shirtless," she said with a small smile.

" Well, I thought that you would like something nice to look at when you woke up," I said with my signature smirk. She just rolled her eye. _Get it together Jace. Stop being an ass, _"But seriously, are you ok?"

" Yeah I'm fine, just a bad dream." She unwrapped her arms from my waist and started to move away from me. I don't know what came over me but I suddenly grabed her arms and pulled her against me.

She sucked in a breath," What are you doing?"

" I don't know, but it feels right. Ever since I met you I have felt a spark and I don't want that to go to waste. But for right now maybe can we start over and be friends?" There I did it.

She looked at me wide eyed before a smile over took her face. " Yeah, I would love to be friends with you Jace," She hugged me then turned her head to the side. " Why is there a baseball bat?" she questioned, still hugging me.

" Umm, well I thought someone was being attacked so I grabbed the nearest item which happened to be a baseball bat." Before she could respond the door burst open and Izzy walked through. She looked at the scene before her before slowly backing away and closing the door.

I heard Clary laugh and let go of me while I did the same. ' Well, I'm alright so you should go get some sleep. We have school tomorrow!" She said, faking enthusiasm at the last sentence. I looked over at the clock my Izzy's bed.

" Actually, we have school today. It's 3:27," she groaned before stuffing her face in her pillow. I laughed and walked out of the door. Izzy was standing in the hallway. When she saw me she raised her eyebrows and smirked. I just glared at her and walked back to my room. It was _way_ too early for Izzy drama.

Before I closed my door I heard a muffled, " OMG! What was that?!" Yup definitely Izzy.

Clary POV:

Once Jace left and Izzy interrogated me on what was happening with me and Jace I finally fell back asleep. Only to be woken up in the morning to something dripping on my face. I opened my eyes before I was drenched in water. I screamed an shot out of bed. Jon was rolling around on the floor laughing his ass off. Oh, he messed with the wrong person. Me not being a morning person being mixed with waking up in the middle of the night is basically like Satan himself.

I jumped on top of him and and punched him in the gut. He groaned as I straddled him and held his hands down.

" Jeez Clare! I was just messing around!"

" Messing around! You call this messing around!?" I screamed as I grabbed a lock of my hair and squeezed it. A bunch of water poured from it onto his face.

" Oh come on Clary, Izzy told me to wake you up and I tried to do it gently but you wouldn't budge. So I had no choice. Now get up and get ready because, " he smirked, " you're soaked." he walked out of the door as I grumbled about shaving his head in his sleep. He chuckled before I screamed out, " and your eyebrows too!" I couldn't hear his response as I went into the bathroom to get ready.

This is my first day at school being Jace's friend. What can go wrong?

Turns out. EVERYTHING.

**CLACE! CLACE! CLACE! **

**I had gotten many comments saying to have Clace in this chapter and I did just that.**

**Please make sure to review and let me know what you think.**

**Bye Bye Lovelies!**

** \- Nikki M.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody!**

**I'm sorry that I have not posted, but I have been really busy with end of year projects and tests. Also, I wrote a really long chapter for this and then my computer decided to act up and close down. Now enough with my complaining, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don;t own the Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare does.**

Clary POV:

Izzy pulled up in the parking lot, barely missing a parked car. Note to self, Izzy can't drive. She jumped out of teh car and rabbed her bag from the back seat. I did the same before walking up to our group.

Jace saw me and smiled. I smiled back. Ever since we decided to be friends he has been really nice to me. I am probably only saying this because he made me breakfast. I tried to keep up with Izzy, but i would end up falling on my face. Since I stayed at Izzy's house she forced me into letting her dress me up.

I was wearing a light blue sundress that crisscrossed in the back and had thin spaghetti straps. it fell a little longer than mid-thigh. I brought a jean jacket with me in case it gets cold. She also forced me into wearing more makeup than usual. Winged eyeliner, a blue smokey eye to match my dress, nude pink lipstick, and some blush. and the heels were way too high. 6 in nude heels that had to be the hardest pair of shoes to walk in ever.

Izzy was already with the group by the time I got there. As soon as he saw me, Simon grabbed a hold of my arm with a bright smile on his face.

" Clary! Guess what?! FX is having a Marvel movie marathon at 3 today! Please watch it with me. None of these people understand Marvel," he pleaded.

" Of course! Come over to my house at 2:30 to watch it!" I said excitedly**(is that a word?) **

" Ahh nerd love. It is a beautiful thing, while also being an object of mockery and hilarity for those of us who are more sophisticated." Magus said. Simon just glared at him before going through the school doors. Me and the other followed suit. I noticed how the second Jace was in the building all of the barbies were surrounding him.

He looked over at me with a pleading look. Well, if we were going to be friends, I guess I could help him out. I pushed through the crowd of girls, earning a few glares. I hooked my arm through Jace's before smiling sweetly," Sorry ladies. He's taken."

The girls glared at me and grumbled before dispersing to their locker s and classes. All that remained were me, Jace, our group, and a couple of other people at their lockers. Jon came up and glared at Jace.

" You're dating my sister!? We just got here yesterday!" he exclaimed. Not wanting to deal with him being annoying I butted in before he could say anything else.

' we are not dating. I just said that so the girls would leave him alone. Now stop your hissy fit and go to class." I smirked before turning and leaving. I heard Jace and some others snicker before Jon grumbled at them to stop. I chuckled before grabbing my books from my locker and going to class. Overall, it was pretty uneventful, except for a couple girls trowing me glares every now and then. I just ignored them.

Now, lunch was VERY eventful.

It started very normal. I got up from the table with Izzy to get lunch. I wasn't very hungry so I just grabbed a Gatorade and an apple. I got back to the table and talked to Simon about which was better, Marvel or D.C, when out of no where something was poured all over my head.

I yelped and shot straight up out of my seat. I turned to see one of the barbies, Kaelie, with an empty coffee cup in her hand. She smirked at me before dropping the cup the ground. She came closer to me with a menacing look. " Stay away from Jace. He's mine," she whispered so no one else would hear. The whole cafeteria was silent. She smiled sweetly at me before turning around to walk away. Oh no. She's not getting away that easy.

" And why should I stay away from him Kaelie? Scared I'm gonna take him from you?"

" Listen here you bitch. This is my school and I won't let some ugly new girl take it from me," she growled out. I scoffed.

" You're calling me ugly?" she nodded with a glare," Well, newsflash, I could wipe over 95% of your face off with a Kleenex." I said with a smirk. Everybody laughed at that one while some oohed. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. " Why are you so mean to me? I bet that you're just jealous."

" Me jealous of you?! Please?!" She said.

" Jealous that I have actual friends that like me for who I am. And I unlike you don't have to drench myself in makeup or wear slutty clothing to get attention. I bet you wear all that makeup to hide something. Well guess what? No matter how much makeup you put on, you will never be able to hide what a bitch you are inside. And I am not going to let you ruin my life here. I've had enough of that at my old school. So why don't you go back to your group and get your own life, because you need to stay out of mine." I ended with sneer. Everybody's mouth was wide open, including Kaelie.

She glared at me before turning and walking out of the cafeteria. I had completely forgotten about the coffee in my hair until it started to drip down my back. I looked and saw everybody at my tale staring at me wide eyed. I turned toward Izzy. " Could you come help me get the coffee out of my hair?" She nodded and got up to leave the cafeteria, me leading her.

Once I was safely in the bathroom with the door locked I bursted into tears.

" Oh my god! Whats's wrong?" Izzy questioned me as she hugged me tightly.

" Nothing, its just that she reminds me of-"

I was broken off when there was a knock at the door. Izzy looked at me and I nodded. She unlocked the door and Jace walked took in the scene before him before pulling me into a passionate hug. I looked at Izzy over my shoulder and she was starting to smile.I wonder what that's about.

" Are you okay?' he asked with concern clear in his voice. I nodded and sat against the sinks. Jace and Izzy followed suit, them on either side of me.

" Clare? You never go to tell me who she reminded you of?" Izzy said gently. I thought about it for a moment. I think its time I tell them. I took in a deep breath.

" She reminded me of the bully at my old school. I know that I seem super confident and all but really I am a nervous wreck. This girl, Aline, was so mean to me. Every single day she would say something about my clothes, my hair, pretty much everything. For some reason I had this desire for her to like me so I started to change myself. I dyed my hair brown and straightened it everyday. I wore slutty clothes like she did, and I would put on layers of foundation to cover up my freckles. But she never liked me. She just hated me for no reason. She never even had a full conversation wit me. I got so insecure and Jon was starting to see it. I would hardly ever go to school, I didn't eat, and I never tried to make any friends. He noticed that I was getting depressed so he gave my mom the idea that we would both do better in another school if they had a better sports program."

Jace and Izzy squeezed my hands. I didn't even remember grabbing their hands.

" I'm still insecure now. So, when Kaelie kept on saying those things I lost it. I'm learning to satnd up for myself and not let anyone push me around. But every time anyone says something it slowly breaks me down. And then I'll just be a shell of what I used to be." Jace reached up and wiped a tear from my face. Silent tears were streaming down my face and their was no stop.

" Clare," Izzy said," we will protect you. For the short two days that all of us have known you we already love you. Maia, Jordan, Alec and Magnus all have a new friend, Jace has a new best friend, and," she paused with tears threatening to spill," I have a sister." She completely broke down then and I hugged her.

Maybe this is what its like to have someone care about you. I have caring friends, a loving brother, an amazing best friend who is like a sister to me. and then there's Jace. I don't know what he is yet, but I know that I need him in my life. Once Izzy stopped crying we all just sat there.

" So, now you guys know about my messed up life. Feel free to find a new friend."

Jace turned to look at me then. " Clary, we all care way too much about you to judge you for your past. And we all like you so," he smirked," there's no getting rid of us now."

I laughed before laying my head on his shoulder and gripping Izzy's hand. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be alright.

**So, what did you guys think? I made this one longer since I haven't updated in a while. So, now you guys know Clary's background and got some Clary/Izzy friendship. Is it just me or do you want a friendship like theirs?**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Bye Bye Lovelies!**

** \- Nikki M**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my god!**

**I can't believe that I am already at my tenth chapter! It is crazy that I even got so far and it's all because of you guys. Thank you so much. Now, on to the tenth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare does.**

Clary POV:

" As amazing as this is we should probably get the coffee out of your hair and get to class. The bell is about to ring," Izzy said starting to stand up. As to prove her point the bell rang for the beginning of class. Great now I have coffee hair and I'm late.

" Oh yeah. Sorry about that," Jace said looking guilty.

" Don't worry. It wasn't your fault." Izzy grabbed some paper towels and started to get the coffee out of it. After ten minutes of it not coming out I just decided to stick my head under the sink. After my hair was soaked, but clean, I attempted to dry it. I looked in the mirror. my eyes were still a little red and puffy from crying and my hair was a wet curly mess. I rn my fingers through my hair and turned to leave. Izzy put her hand out to stop me.

" I am not letting you back to class with puffy eyes. Might as well make you look amazing." I turned to Jace.

" You should o, I don't want to make you more late." He shrugged.

" I don't care. Its not like my parents care anyways." He smiled at me as Izzy got out her makeup bag.

She added more concealer under my eyes since it mostly came off, then put on some waterproof mascara because, lets be honest, I look like a raccoon. I finally looked like a person again. We grabbed our stuff and headed to class. It turns out that Izzy, Jace, and I all have this class together.

Once we walked in all eyes went to us. I blushed and looked away. The teacher stopped talking and raised her eyebrows.

" and where were all of you?" Jace, of course, smirked before answering.

" Well, we had a problem and then we had to fix it. That's why we are late."

" That's not enough of an explanation Mr. Herondale. How about you Ms. Lightwood? Morgenstern?"

" Well, we were walking in the hallway when we saw a freshman on the ground books spilled around them. We, being the good people we are, stopped to help the person, and realized that the boy's ankle was hurt. So we brought him to the nurse. That is why we were late. Feel free to give us detention, but know that we were just helping a fellow student. I mean isn't that what you have taught us to do?" Izzy said innocently. Wow, she was good.

The teacher just mumbled about us getting to our seats. We quickly walked to the back of the room and sat in our seats. Some of the girls in Kaelie's group were hear and were throwing me glares. But, having Izzy with me helped since she would just glare back at them. I smiled. She really was a great friend.

Once the bell rang I shot out of my seat with Jace and Izzy flanking my sides as we entered the music room. I sat down in the middle row and Jace grabbed the seat next to me. Izzy raised her eyebrow but sat on the other side of me. The teacher was late so we had some extra time to talk. Jace leaned over to whisper in my ear.

" So, I was wondering if you would like to go to the school dance with me?" My mouth dropped open and I turned to look at him. He was smiling, no sign of lying in his eyes.

I smiled widely before answering," I would love to." His smile grew, but before he could say anything the teacher walked in.

" Sorry I'm late guys. Okay today we are doing performances based on feelings. so lets say you choose happy, sing a happy song. Or you choose sad, sing a sad song. Who would like to go first?" Izzy's hand shot up and she walked to the front of the class.

" My feeling is happy so I will be singing Oath by Cher Lloyd and Becky G." She looked at me and winked before singing. I even started tearing up when she was finished. She ran back and sat down and I hugged her tightly.

" That was so sweet!" She smiled at me before holding my hand up.

" Clary will go!" I glared at her before going up. I had an idea pop into my head as I had recently memorized the words to a love song.

" My feeling is love and I will be singing I Have Nothing by Whitney Houston." I had a small case of stage fright so I closed my eyes and gripped the microphone.

Share my life, take me for what I am

'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you, you.

You see through right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
I can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
Your love I'll remember forever

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing...

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me, no.  
Don't walk away from me  
Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you,  
If I don't have you, oh, ooh, ooh.

Everybody clapped once I was finished and I sat back down. It might have been my imagination, but I swore that Jace was blushing. The class passed by with Jace also singing a love song, and he looked at me the entire song. And of course since he was looking at me I was blushing the entire time. Yup, that's me.

Then gym came. I got changed into the gym uniform. Thank god there was one or I would be absolutely terrified at what the girls would put on if they had a choice. Because I never saw how small the small was I ended up getting it. The shirt was very tight and the shorts stopped mid thigh and were also tight. I saw Iz standing with Jace in the corner and walked over to them.

When I came up Iz smiled. " Hey. We were just talking about homecoming. So you two are going together?" she questioned. I opened my mouth to respond, but the whistle blew.

" Ok kids. Today we are doing gymnastics. Now, boys, I understand if you don't want to do it. So you guys can just watch." The boys sat down on the bleachers as the coach said it. I turned to actually get a look at the coach. I smile instantly came to my face as I recognized him.

" Uncle Luke!" I screamed getting everyone else to stare at us.. I ran and hugged him tightly. When we separated he smiled at me.

" Hey Clare-bear! How are you doing? Oh and don't call me uncle. It makes me feel old." I laughed. Iz and Jace came up then.

" Hey Clare. How do you know Coach Garroway?" Jace asked me.

" He's my mom's best friend. He's basically like my dad." At that last sentence Luke smiled warmly at me.

" As much fun as this is, you guys still have to do gym. But hey, gymnastics is your thing Clare-bear." Jace smirked.

" Clare-bear?' I groaned as everyone else laughed. Me and Iz walked to the mats set up where the other girls were doing gymnastics. I don't know what they were doing, but it was not what gymnastics looked like. I rolled my eyes before doing a back handspring. I landed perfectly then did 5 front flips. I saw all of the other girls glaring jealously at me, except for Izzy.

One of the snotty barbies came up to me. " God Clary. Is there anything you can't do?" I would have taken it as a compliment, but she said it with venom.

" I can't do an ariel." She perked up and looked happy that I couldn't do something. " Actually..." I ran and did a perfect ariel and landed gracefully. " I can," I said with a smirk. She glared at me before walking away. Izzy came up laughing and gave me a high five.

" Ha! That was priceless!" The rest of the class we spent practicing some cheer routines and messing around. At the end of class we got changed back into our clothes. We walked to Izzy's car to see Jace, Alec, and Magnus waiting there. Magnus clapped his hands as he saw me.

" Ah! Biscuit how are you?" He asked excitedly. I laughed.

" I'm great Magnus. Why are you so happy?'

" Because! We're going shopping!" He said jumping up and down.

" But I hate shopping."

" It doesn't matter. Now that you have a date to homecoming you need a dress. Come on guys we don't have all day!" We all crammed into the car. Alec was driving, Magnus was in the passenger seat and Izzy, Jace, and I were in the back. Izzy reached forward, elbowing my face in the process, and turned on the radio.

My favorite song came on, Hey Mama, and Izzy and I sung horribly along to it. Laughing the entire time, until it came to the fast rap part. Since this was my favorite song I had some practice with memorizing the words, so when it came on and Izzy stopped singing and I started rapping everybody was surprised. Once I finished everybody clapped while I blushed. While Izzy sang to the next song and Alec and Magnus were talking to each other, Jace grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

" That was amazing.' He kissed my cheek then looked out the window. I blushed heavily and looked down at our still intertwined hands. The car stopped when we got to the mall. Izzy and Magnus squealed and sprinted through the front doors. How Izzy did that in heels I will never know. Me, Jace, and Alec walked at a normal pace and once we entered we were attacked.

Izzy grabbed my hand," Ok, I'll take Clary and get her a dress and Magnus you have to get Jace and Alec a tux." After Magnus nodded she started dragging me towards the first store. I looked back and saw Jace looking at me he mouthed 'help me', but I just shrugged and followed Izzy.

After trying on over 13 different dresses on I snapped. " Iz! I can't do this! Okay! No dress is going to look good on-" I cut off as I noticed a dress hanging in the back corner of a rack. I walked over as Izzy sat down on one of the chairs outside of the dressing rooms. I grabbed the dress and ran into the dressing room. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I looked stunning.

The dress stopped a at mid-thigh and was a deep emerald that brought out the color of my eyes. There was a beaded bodice with small silver beads and the rest of the dress was tight fitted and brought out curves that even I didn't know I had. I stepped out of the dressing room and Izzy gasped.

" OMG! You look absolutely amazing!" She squealed them hugged me.

" Thanks Iz!" She smiled before it faded and she smirked.

" Jace is gonna loooove you in that dress!" I groaned. But I couldn't help but feel a little happy at the thought of Jace liking me in the dress.

I blushed before changing back into my clothes. I can't wait for this dance!

**I really hope that you guys liked it! I made this one really long because my friend and I made a deal that I would update a really long chapter.**

**Make sure to review and let me know what you think!**

**Bye Bye Lovelies!**

** \- Nikki M.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!**

**I haven't updated in a while, so I started to feel bad, so here I am! I really hope that you guys like this chapter and please remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare does.**

Clary POV:

After we found the dress, Izzy picked out some really pretty silver heels. They were 5 inches which weren't that bad. Izzy found a stunning dress that made her look even more like a super model. It was a floor length red dress, that had a long slit going up the side to a little above mid thigh. It hugged her figure and was a halter neck. She looked beautiful.

" OMG! Iz, you look absolutely stunning!" She grinned before changing back into her clothes. She later found some sleek black high heels that were at least 8 inches tall. God knows how she walks in those.

We left the store after paying and sat down at a table in the lunch area. Surrounding us were millions of fast food restaurants. I sat up to go walk to one when Izzy grabbed my arm.

" Can you get me a salad? I have to stay fit if I'm gonna fit in that dress."

" Seriously Iz. I don't have to do that."

" That's because you can literally eat a horse and still stay skinny." I rolled my eyes before going to the pizza place and ordering half of a pizza. Hey, I'm hungry. After I got the pizza, I headed towards the Subway. I got a caesar salad. Once I got that I was walking back to the table when arms snaked around my waist. My instincts kicked in and I elbowed the person in the stomach. They cursed and I turned around. My eyes widened.

" Oh my god Jace! I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking and-"

" It's okay Clare. Pancreas's weren't important anyway." I chuckled and helped him walk to the table. Alec and Magnus were already sitting so when I came they looked up. Iz's eyebrow went up when she saw me supporting Jace. She opened her mouth to question us but Jace cut her off.

" She just punched me in the stomach."

" I did not! You came up behind me and I got surprised."

" Not true! You punched me because wouldn't kiss you. For shame Clary, for shame."

" You liar! I would never punch you on purpose! And why would I be mad at you for not letting me kiss you? Why would I ask to kiss you?"

" You obviously find my good looks so appealing that-"

" My go, you guys are too cute!" Izzy squealed. I blushed heavily, and I might have just imagined it, but I swore I saw a little pink on Jacce's cheeks. I sat down and inhaled three slices of my pizza, but as I reached for the fourth one, it was snatched. I looked up and saw Jace happily taking abite of MY pizza. I tried to grab it back but he just held it up high so I couldn't reach it. He saw my glare before he finally held it back down. But hen he licked the whole thing and put it back on the plate.

I looked at it for a couple seconds before picking it up and eating it.

" You do know that I licked that? It has my saliva all on it."

" I don't care." Magnus smirked.

" Yeah, it's not like she minds having your saliva in her mouth." I blushed and looked away. Jace just smirked.

" And the same goes for you Jace." Izzy added as he looked away to hide his blush.

After I was done blushing, I turned to Jace and asked him if he wanted to walk around the mall with me. He happily obliged and we got up. We said goodbye to everyone and promised to meet at Izzy's car in an hour. As we were walking away he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. And I didn't let go. I smiled as I saw our intertwined fingers. Then I realized something.

I'm falling for Jace Herondale. And i'm falling fast.

**I am really sorry that it's so short, but my sister had to use the computer and I hardly had any time to do it.**

**Please review even though it was a very short chapter.**

**Bye Bye Lovelies!**

** \- Nikki M.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I have not updated in a while, but since its the end of the year all of my work is piling up and I have had no free time. Oh and this chapter is going to be good *hint hint*. Now enough with my mindless babbling and lets get to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

Clary POV:

I'm so excited! Today is the day of the homecoming dance and I get to go with Jace. I never imagined that when I came to this new school that I would ever find true friends and a- I really need to find out what Jace is to me. He can be super sweet and understanding, and then when he's in school he can be rude and arrogant. Well, he is always arrogant, just more when he's in school. But I do know that deep down I want to call him my boyfriend.

" Clary!" Izzy said frantically waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked at her.

" What?"

" Schools over. We have to go get ready for the dance!" She squealed and dragged me across the parking lot. We stopped in front of Jace's car.

" Why are we taking Jace's car?"

" Mine is in the shop so we have to take his with Alec and Magnus. Simon is gonna meet up with us at my house. Oh look here comes Jace now." I turned and saw Jace coming up with Alec and Magnus close behind him. He smiled when he saw me and I smiled back.

We all hopped into the car with Izzy driving, horrendously I might add, and me in the passenger side. Jace was behind me and Magnus was in the middle. " It's too quiet. I need music!" Magnus said and reached forward to turn up the music. And when I say turn up, I mean TURN UP**(Ha!)**. I literally couldn't even hear my own thoughts.

" Geez Magnus! Are you deaf?!" I screamed so he could hear me.

" No, he just needs it extremely loud so he can hear it over his outfit." Jace smirked.

" How dare you!" Magnus screeched and smacked Jace on the back of the head. I chuckled at them and turned the radio down a little. One Last Time by Ariana Grande came on and Izzy and I squealed. And of course, us being us, we decided to sing along really out of tune.

I was a liar  
I gave in to the fire  
I know I should've fought it  
At least I'm being honest  
Feel like a failure  
'Cause I know that I failed you  
I should've done you better  
'Cause you don't want a liar

And I know, and I know, and I know  
She gives you everything  
But, boy, I couldn't give it to, you  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything  
But I got nothing here without, you

So one last time  
I need to be, the one, who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise, after that, I'll let you go  
Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be, the one, who takes you home

I don't deserve it  
I know I don't deserve it  
But stay with me a minute  
I swear I'll make it worth it  
Can't you forgive me?  
At least just temporarily  
I know that this is my fault  
I should've been more careful

And I know, and I know, and I know  
She gives you everything  
But boy, I couldn't give it to, you  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything  
But I got nothing here without you, baby

So one last time  
I need to be, the one, who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise, after that I'll let you go  
Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be, the one, who takes you home

I know I should've fought it  
At least I'm being honest (yeah)  
But stay with me a minute  
I swear I'll make it worth it, babe  
'Cause I don't want to be without you

(Oh)  
So one last time  
I need to be, the one, who takes you home (who takes you home, babe)  
One more time  
I promise, after that I'll let you go  
Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home (yeah)

One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home

Everybody in the car busted out laughing when we were finished. We could be good singers if we tried, but it takes a lot of effort. " OMG! That was so bad! I'm gonna pee!" Magnus said laughing with tears dripping down his face. I started laughing just looking at him. I must have the craziest friends in the world.

We pulled in to the Lightwood's driveway and Izzy jumped out of the car and bounded into the house. I got out and followed her. As I was about to start going up the stairs, Jace grabbed my hand. " Good luck with Izzy. She's gonna turn you into her new barbie." He smirked as I groaned and continued going up the stairs/ Right when I entered, I had something thrown at me. Luckily, thanks to my fast reflexes, I was able to catch it before I got smacked in the face with it.

" Hurry up and get in the shower. That's your towel and undergarments."

" Iz, we have like 4 hours."

" 4 hour! We're already behind schedule! Come on move it! I sprinted out of the room and into Izzy's bathroom. I quickly stripped and stood under the hot water. I washed my hair with strawberry shampoo and by body with mango body wash. I hopped out and wrapped a green towel around my body. I quickly towel dried my hair since Iz was most likely going to blow dry it anyway. I then put on my undergarments. I grabbed the towels and walked into the hallway to Izzy's room. On my way I bumped into Jace who just came out of the bathroom. Since i wasn't looking where I was going, when I smacked into him I fell. On top of him.

" Woah. Knocking me down with the strength of your passion. Nice work."

" oh shut up." I rolled my eyes. I then noticed that I was only in underwear and a bra and he was only wearing a towel around his waste. He seemed to have noticed the same time that I did. We both blushed before i had the common sense to get off of him. When we were both standing, I smiled weakly at him, my face still as red as a tomato, and ran back to Izzy's room. I slammed the door shut.

" Where were you?! And why are you red?" Never mind, we don't have time. Hurry up and get into your dress."

I slipped on my dress then sat down on the stool in front of her vanity. She started by blow drying my hair then straightening it, but at the end of each piece of hair she turned the flat iron in so there was a little curl at the end. She added some frizz control spray and a little hair spray.

" We are done with the hair. Now for the makeup!" Izzy squealed then grabbed a giant box full of makeup products. She told me to close my eyes so that I could be surprised.

She put some BB cream and concealer on first. Next, she put a glittery gold eyeshadow on my lid **(I decided to make the beads on the dress gold instead of silver. You'll see why later.)** She took a warm brown color for the outer corner and a dark brown for the crease. She lined my eyes with liquid liner with a little wing at the end and put on some mascara. She pulled out some false eyelashes, and I was too tired to argue with her. With them on my eyelashes looked really long. She finished the look off with a baby pink lipstain. When I opened up my eyes I was completely stunned.

" Iz. This is amazing! Thank you so much!" I jumped up to hug her but she held her arms out.

" No ruining my masterpiece. Pick out some accessories while I get ready." She then went into the bathroom.

I walked over to her jewelry box and picked out some beautiful jewelry, Since my dress had gold accents I picked out all gold accessories. I had a pair of gold dangle earrings with little diamonds in them and a few gold bangles. I was about to pick out a necklace when Izzy came out of the bathroom.

She looked stunning. Her hair was in loose waves and she had some jewel encrusted bobby pins holding back pieces of hair on both sides of her face. She had a deep smokey eye, winged liner, false eyelashes, and a bold red lip. Her jewelry was similar to mine but in silver.

" Good you haven't picked out a necklace. I have something for you." She walked over to her bedside table and took a small box out of it. She took out two necklaces and handed me one.

" I got us matching necklaces. Kinda like friendship necklaces, so we would never forget each other."

The necklaces were beautiful. mine was fold while hers was silver, coincidentally, and had a large diamond on the end of the chain. Around the diamond were smaller ones. I gasped.

" Iz! These must have cost you a fortune! Thank you so much!" I hugged her tightly and she did the same in return. My eyes started to water and she noticed.

" Hey no crying you'll mess up your makeup." I laughed and dabbed at my eyes.

" Come on guys! The dance has already started!" Izzy looped her arm through mine and we walked down the stairs.

Jace POV:

Alec and Magnus were talking quietly and rat face was on his phone. Probably playing some nerdy video game. I fumbled with my tie, having no idea how to tie it. Two hands shot out and quickly tied it. I looked up and saw Clary looking absolutely gorgeous. She finished tying the tie and smiled at me.

" You look beautiful." She blushed and looked down at her shoes. I noticed that the beads on her dress were gold, as were her shoes and eye makeup. I laughed. She looked up at me confused.

" What? Is there something on my face?" I laughed again.

" No, I just noticed that you have gold on your dress and my tie is gold. Izzy really did coordinate our outfits." She laughed too and smiled at me.

" Yeah. Gold makes your eyes stand out and green makes my eyes stand out. She tried to make us look our best." Before I could respond Izzy clapped her hands.

" Come on people, the limo is waiting."

We walked outside and slid into the limo. I rested my hand on Clary's knee and she smiled at me. I have never felt this way about anybody. Clary brings out a new side of me. She's just so nice and pretty. I don't deserve her. We pulled up at the school and hopped out of the limo. When we entered the gym I was stunned.

The theme this year was a night under the stars so there was stars hanging from the ceiling and in the center of it all was a giant crescent moon. Clary seemed to be thinking the same thing as me.

" Wow. They really have out done themselves." Just then a slow song came on and I grabbed Clary's hand.

" May I have this dance?" She smiled and laughed a little.

" Of course you can." I brought her to the center of the dance floor where all of the other couples were dancing. We were directly under the moon. I wrapped my arms around her waist as her arms twined around my neck. She rested her head on my chest. I couldn't help but smile when she did that. It's now or never.

" Clary, I have something that I need to tell you." She looked up at me. I took a deep breath. " I really like you. I have never met anyone like you before. Before I met you, I never stayed with a girl longer than a week. I never cared about their feelings. Until I met you. You were the first girl to not fall for my looks and i couldn't help but like you that minute. You are so sweet and smart and I don't deserve someone like you. Actually I don't think like is a strong enough word. Clary Morgenstern, I think that I am in love with you."

I looked down at her and she had wide eyes. I turned to leave when she grabbed my hand and yanked me back towards her. She smiled with tears in her eyes. " Jace Herondale, I think that I am in love with you too." A giant smile broke out on to my face as I wrapped my arms around her waste and put my lips on hers.

Clary POV:

" Jace Herondale, I think I am in love with you too." I told him with tears in my eyes. A smile lit up his face and he wrapped his arms around my waste and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lost myself in the kiss. My fingers slipped through the hairs that curled at the base of his neck and I smiled into the kiss. He pulled away first and rested his forehead against mine. We both had goofy smiles on our faces and were breathing heavily.

Clarissa Morgenstern, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully. I pretended to think about it and he frowned. I laughed and pecked his lips.

" Of course I will be your girlfriend." He smiled again and kissed me. I can't believe that I am dating Jace.

I have an great brother, caring friends, and an amazing boyfriend. I couldn't be happier.

**CLACE is born! They are finally together! I could not stop smiling while writing that. **

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Bye Bye Lovelies!**

** \- Nikki M.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. I am so sorry that this is not an update. I was so close to finishing a really long chapter when my computer decided to be an asshole and crash. And I know that I hate it when authors keep on making excuses for not updating, but I really was so close to finishing and now I don't have the time for re writing it. I really hope that you guys understand.**

**Also, what do you guys think I should do next? Should I bring in Sebastian or should I keep the Jace and Clary fluff up a little more before I introduce him? It would be really helpful to know what you guys think so I can write a chapter that everyone will like.**

**Thank you so much!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi!**

**I decided to post today since I didn't yesterday and I started to feel bad. I really hope that you guys like it and I am going to clear up some stuff that you guys asked me.**

**Sebastian is going to act like evil Jonathan. So when Jon has demon blood in him, that is what Sebastian will be like. He will have black hair and black eyes.**

**Clary and Jace are dating now, and they will date for the rest of the story.**

**And I will be adding more of Jon in the story because hasn't been in it much, and I feel like he is an important character.**

**On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, but I wish I did.**

Clary POV:

Conveniently, there were four slow songs in a row, so me and Jace danced to all of them. Well, I don't think you can call it dancing. I had my arms wrapped around his waist and my cheek up against his shirtfront. His hands were running through my hair, bringing the curls out to their full length.

" You know, we should probably get to know each other better." I told him.

He looked down at me with a small smile. " What's your favorite color?" I rolled my eyes.

" Well isn't that original. Gold, what about yours?"

" Green. Like the color of your eyes." I blushed crimson when he said that.

" What about favorite food?" I asked him.

" 100% pizza. You?"

" All fast food. I'm not very picky." He laughs.

" Okay," he says," have you ever had any pets?" I laughed when I remembered my pets.

" oh I've had a bunch. I have had a lot of dogs. I only ever had one fish but it committed suicide by jumping out of the tank."**(this is actually true)**

He busted out laughing and I smiled. I love how I can make him laugh. You never see that in school. He's so closed off and it makes me happy that I can bring out a new side of him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jon sitting by himself at one of the tables.

" Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Jon for a bit." I turn to leave but he grabs my wrist.

" Not even a kiss goodbye?" He asks with a pout as I roll my eyes and peck him on the lips. I sit down in the seat next to Jon and he looks up.

" What are you doing over here y yourself? I thought you had a date."

" I had a date when I came here, but I don't now since I found her making out with Raphael in the bathroom."

" You could have come hung out with me or the other guys."

" Izzy and Simon are in a heated discussion about Stars Wars, Alec and Magnus are making out in the corner of the room, and you and Jace seemed pretty occupied on the dance floor. From all of the lovey-dovey stuff I'm guessing that you guys are dating?" I blush and that seems to be an answer because Jon smiles.

" You two are good for each other. But I will kill him if he hurts you." I laugh and my eyelids start to droop. I feel hands on my shoulders and look up to see Jace. I smile up at him.

" Hey, it's getting late. Want to head back to my house?" I nod and give Jon a hug.

" Find someone to hang out with Jon. Just be safe." I wink at him and turn to leave. As Jace and I are going through the door I hear Izzy call out "Use protection" and Jace nicely flips her off..

The car ride back to his house is in comfortable silence with his hand rubbing slow circles on my knee. Before I know it. we are pulling into the driveway. I walk through the door, not waiting for Jace, and I head up stairs. I open the door to his room and flop down on the bed. He chuckles when he comes in and takes off his suit jacket.

" Not to work against my own interests, but do you need something to sleep in?" I nod and he gets an over sized t shirt and hands it to me. I walk into the conjoining bathroom to get changed. I slip out of the dress and pull on the t shirt. It is really big and reaches about mid thigh. I take off all of my jewelry and wash my face to get rid of the makeup.

I closed the door behind me and Jace looked up as I entered. He had changed into pajama bottoms and had no top on. He had a book balanced on his lap and tossed it onto the side table when he saw me. He pulled back the covers and I climbed in after in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I laid my head on his chest over his heart.

" You have no idea how long I have wanted to be with you. Being together now feels like a dream." I leaned in and brushed my lips against his.

" Don't worry, I am very much real." I have no idea where this burst of confidence came from, but might as well use it. My eyelids started to droop and it was hard to keep my eyes open. Jace stroked his thumb over my cheekbone.

" Go to sleep," he whispered. At that I let my eyes shut.

LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK

I awoke to Izzy poking my face.

" What do you want? It's 5:30 in the morning." I groaned and snuggled more into Jace's chest.

" I have to pick out your outfit and we only have two hours! Hurry up!" She grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out of bed but Jace's arms tightened around my waist.

" Were are you going?" he asked groggily. I sighed and got out of bed.

" I have to go and become Izzy's barbie. I'll see you in 2 hours." I kissed his cheek and followed Izzy into her room. What am I getting myself into?

Izzy POV:

I walked into my closet and tried to find something that Clary won't turn down. I finally found something that I think she will like. A long sleeve maroon crop top, high waisted black shorts, maroon and white vans, and a black crossbody bag. **(link in bio)**. I tossed them at her and pushed her into the bathroom. While she was getting ready I decided to pick out my outfit. After 10 minutes of looking I finally decided.

An off the shoulders blue crop top, high waisted floral shirt, black heels, leather jacket, and silver and blue earrings. **(link in bio)**. Clary then came out and I had to start on her hair. I decided to do a simple side fishtail braid. I tired to start on her makeup but she kept on moving and stopped me.

" Iz, do I have to wear makeup? I hate it."

" I'm only gonna do a little bit. Please just stay still." She groaned, but closed her eyes. I did a maroon lip, a smokey eye, and some concealer. She opened her eyes and gasped. I smirked when she looked at her makeup in amazement.

" see, that wasn't so bad. Now run along so I can get my makeup done." She happily left muttering about having the craziest friend ever. I started with my makeup. I did a blue smokey eye, red lip, and for hair I did a french braid that went into a ponytail.

I went downstairs and entered the kitchen to see Jace and Clary making out.

" Hey! OMG! Get a room!" Clary blushed and sat down at a seat at the table while Jace just smirked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed an apple. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:25.

" OMG! Guys we're going to be late hurry up!" I grabbed my bag and notebooks and saw the others doing the same. We ran to Jace's car and jumped in. "We are going to be so late!"

Clary POV:

We ran through the halls to the office to get late passes. I opened the door and stopped in front of the desk.

" Hi can I have three late passes for Clarissa Morgenstern, Jace Herondale, and Isabelle Lightwood?" She wrote them out and gave us them and we ran out to get to our class. We were conveniently in the same class first period so we didn't have to worry about separating. Before we entered Jace intertwined our hands and looked at me. I nodded and we opened the door.

The teacher stopped talking and all heads turned to us. Everybody's eyes went to mine and Jace's hands. I blushed and looked away.

" Do you have passes?" the teacher asked us. I handed them to him and we sat down in the back. Kaelie turned back and glared at me and I glared back.

" Don't worry about her. She's just jealous." Jace whispered to me and pecked my cheek. I looked back towards the board and tried to concentrate on what he was talking about, but, come on, he was so BORING. Seriously he needs to talk less.

I just hope that today won't have drama.

BOY WAS I WRONG.

**Hey guys! I guess you could call that a cliff hangar, but I have no idea. I really hope that you liked it because I spent a lot of time on it.** **Please let me know what you think because your feedback helps me write the next chapter.**

**And, I will be introducing Sebastian next chapter, so stay tuned for that drama.**

**Please review!**

**Bye Bye lovelies!**

** _ Nikki M.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everybody!**

**Turns out that I might be updating more often because I hurt my ankle and have nothing to do.**

**I will try to make this chapter as long as I can, but I do have a limited amount of time, so please don't hate if it's a little short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

Clary POV:

Like every other day, most of my classes were uneventful. When lunch rolled around I was extremely nervous. The news that Jace and I are dating has spread like wild fire and now everywhere I went, girls were glaring at me. I had kind of gotten used to it.

I picked up my books when the bell rang and Jace waited at the door for me. He slipped his hand into mine and we entered the cafeteria. All eyes turned to us and I blushed while Jace just walked casually to our lunch table. Soon everything settled down and nobody was staring at us.

I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I turned my head just in time to see a head of black hair turn around and go through the doors. I shook it off and got into a conversation about Marvel with Simon.

" Did you here that they're making a new Avengers movie? It's called 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' and it looks really cool." Simon told me as he ate his apple.

" I'll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom." I stood up, kissed Jace on the cheek and headed towards the girl's bathroom. But before I could open the door, some one grabbed my wrist. I spun around to see Sebastian Verlac.

He was the second hottest guy in school, behind Jace, but I didn't see it. His black hair and eyes were downright creepy.

" Hey Sebastian. Can I help you?"

" Actually yes you can. You see, now that Jace has you, he's even more popular. And that's not a good thing. So, how about you leave that asshole and come with me?" I gaped at him.

" Are you serious? No! I care about Jace and I don't plan on leaving him. Now if you'll excuse me," I tried to pull my wrist out of his hand but his grip was iron. Then he tightened it and it started to hurt.

" Sebastian stop. You're hurting me."

" I don't think so. Agree to leave Jace and I'll let you go. " His grip tightened as I shook my head no. Just then the cafeteria door opened and Jace stepped out.

" Hey! What are you doing Verlac?"

" Showing what she could have if she leaves you." Jace growled and ripped his hand off of my arm. He pushed Sebastian up against the locker.

" Don't you ever lay a hand on Clary again or I'll make you regret it." He grabbed my arm and lead me through the school doors.

" Where are we going?"

" Out. I don't feel like going back to class so I figured that we could have the day to ourselves." He said with a smile as he lead me to his car.

" Wait, how's Izzy gonna get home?"

" That's her problem." I laughed and slipped into the passenger side. We drove for about 10 minutes.

" Where are we going?"

" To my house." We pulled up and got out of the car. As we were walking up to his room I noticed a door that was cracked open.

" What's in here?" I asked Jace as I opened the door and stepped in. In the middle of the room was a grand piano. I gasped.

" Who's is this?"

" Mine. I don't let anybody in here." He said as he sat down on the bench. I sat beside him.

" Can you play me something?" I asked him quietly. He smiled softly and started to play. You can tell by the look on his face that he loves it. He seems so relaxed and happy, like nothing can hurt him. His fingers move quickly over the keys and before I know it, he finished the song.

" That was amazing. Why don't you let anyone hear you?" I ask him.

" Because this is the only thing that I have left of my parents. They taught me how to play piano and it feels like they're with me when I play."

" Well I'm glad that you showed me." He leaned in and brushed our lips together.

" Of course I showed you. I love you," he said and pressed his lips to mine.

**I really hoped that you guys liked it. I know that it's short, but I didn't have a lot of time to write it and my ankle is killing me, so I couldn't put a lot of effort into it.**

**Please let me know what you think because I really appreciate your comments.**

**Bye Bye Lovelies!**

** \- Nikki M.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back!**

**I am so sorry that I have not posted in a million years, but I have never been this busy before. We had school trips, projects and I was constantly going to doctor's offices to find out what was wrong with my ankle. Turns out I fractured my growth plate.**

**And while that was happening I also got swimmer's ear. So my life has been great, but no matter how messed up I am I'm going to update.**

**I really hope that you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

Clary POV:

This past week has been crazy. Jace and I's relationship has gotten even stronger and we are constantly saying 'I love you" to each other, which gains some groans from the group and glares from Jon.

Sebastian hasn't tried to talk to me since the incident, but whenever Jace sees him in the hallway he sends him a death glare. Kaelie has also stopped harassing me, but I can't help but feel that she has something planned.

So,as of right now, me and Jace are curled up on the seats in the theater room in his house and watching Christmas movies. And I don't care what anybody says, Christmas should be a year round holiday. We are watching Elf, and no matter how many times I watch it, I always laugh.

We were broken out of our Christmas joy, even though it was October, by Izzy coming in jumping up and down like a kid in a candy shop.

" Woah Iz. How much sugar have you had?" Jace asked her, subconsciously pulling me tighter against his chest.

" I haven't had any sugar you dingbat! I'm excited because we're going to Pandemonium!"

I groaned, " Do we have to?"

" Yes! Come on Clary I can dress you up!" Before I could protest she grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs, but not before I heard Jace chuckle.

I collapsed onto her bed and watched with amusement as she dug through her closet.

" Aha!" she said loudly as she came over to me and sat the clothes down on the bed. " Go try those on and come out so I can see them."

I picked up the clothes and walked into the bathroom. Not even looking at what she gave me I pulled on the dress. I turned and looked into her mirror.

The dress was a forest green and was skin tight and stopped at mid thigh. The straps were green lace and there was a strip of skin visible right under my chest and there was green lace there. The top of it swooped down and didn't leave much for imagination. **(link in bio) **She also gave me a sliver diamond bracelet. I unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out.

" You look amazing Clary! Now sit down so I can do your hair and makeup." She guided me to the stool and made me sit there for what felt like hours but was only 10 minutes. I opened my eyes and the breath was knocked out of me.

I had a beautiful green smokey eye with black winged liner and my eyelashes looked long and thick. I had a nude lip with some slight pieces of hair on the side of my head were twisted and pulled back with pins. My hair was in loose curls.

" By the angel Iz! How the hell are you able to make me look so pretty?"

" You were already pretty, I just enhanced it." I laughed and sat on her bed to wait for her to get ready. " Oh and before I forget. Here." she threw a pair of sliver heels at me and ran into the bathroom. I picked up the heels and examined them. They weren't that bad, only 4.5 inches. They had criss-crosses in the front and strapped in the back. I slipped them on when Izzy stepped out of the bathroom.

Izzy's dress was a red bandeau that showed off her chest with a short red maxi skirt. Over both of them was skin tight red lace that went into short sleeves and went up the neck. She had on some silver diamond dangle earrings, sliver bangles, and silver sparkle high heels. **(link in bio)**.

Her makeup was a black smokey eye, deep red ombre lips, and dark eyebrows. Her hair was up in a high ponytail that was slightly curled with pieces of hair framing her face.

" Iz you look stunning!" She grinned.

" Thanks. Now come on we have to get down stairs before the boys start complaining. They are so impatient." I laughed and followed her down the stairs.

Jace looked hot, as usual, with a plain white t shirt, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and some black sneakers. He smiled when he saw me.

His arms snaked around my waist as mine fluttered up to his shoulders. His lips brushed mine. " You look absolutely gorgeous."

I blushed, " You don't look too bad yourself." He smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

It was a short and sweet kiss, but had so much passion. We broke about to a groan.

" Seriously guys. I'm fine with you guys dating, but could you keep the PDA to a minimum when I'm around," Jon said covering his eyes. I laughed and headed out to Jace's car. We all jumped in except for Alec, Magnus, and Jon. Alec and Magnus were going in Alec's car and Jon was going in his car. Jace jumped into the driver's seat and I hopped into the passenger side. Izzy and Simon got in the back.

Jace held my hand the entire drive to the club and I couldn't help but smile. We pulled up and got out of the car. There was an extremely long line, but Izzy walked past all of the people to the front to the bouncer.

As we walked past the line the boys were looking at me hungrily, which resulted in Jace slipping his arm around my waist and practically dragging me to the front of the line. Izzy batted her eyelashes and said something to the bouncer and he let us in. Izzy dragged Simon to the dance floor while Alec and Magnus headed to the bar.

Jace grabbed my hand and pushed his way through the crowd to a booth in the back corner. I slid in and sighed.

" God, I don't even think that's dancing." I said as I looked at the crowd of people packed tightly together. Jace laughed.

" Yeah. It's pretty gross. You want a drink?" I nodded and he got up and once again pushed his way through the crowd. I couldn't help but smile as he ignored every girl who tried to dance with him. I scanned the crowd and saw Izzy and Simon dancing. Okay, Izzy was dancing, Simon was kid of just bobbing around. I laughed and Jace slid into the booth with our drinks.

" Thank you." I said as I sipped my Coke. I turned to face him and smiled slyly. " So. tell me about yourself." Jace laughed.

" There isn't really anything you don't know about me."

" I mean the real stuff. Come on, I told you about being bullied. " Jace sighed and slid closer to me.

" What do you want to know?"

" How were you adopted?" I asked without missing a beat. Jace smiled sadly and turned more towards me so it was like we were in out own little bubble.

" When I was 10 my parents went to work together. They usually took two separate cars, but they decided to only use one that day. I got home from school and they weren't home. At first I wasn't worried because sometimes they were late. But then hours went by and I didn't hear anything from them. I finally got the phone call and it said that they were in a car crash and that my dad died instantly. My mom was in the hospital. My grandma, Imogen, drove me to the hospital. I got there right when her heart monitor started going haywire. Doctors were rushing in and out of her room and they wouldn't let me in. I was waiting in the waiting room when they came out and said that she died of because of her injuries. I never got to say goodbye to either of them."

I quickly wiped a tear before he could see.

" I went from orphanage to orphanage until Robert and Maryse came and adopted me. I warmed up to Alec first since he was my age and we became inseparable. Izzy was just like that annoying little sister , and the youngest, Max, I loved him like a little brother. I cried so much when he died because I knew that it wasn't his time. He had a whole life ahead of him and it was taken from him by a stupid drunk driver. I haven't cried since that day." He ended with tears in his eyes. His hands moved up and cupped my face.

" I have never told that story to anybody."

" You didn't have to tell me Jace."

" Yes I did. I love you and I feel like for you to really love me you have to know everything about me. You can leave now that you know how messed up my life is." He turned his head away from my concerned gaze. I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to me until our lips rushed.

" Jace, no matter what happened in your past, I will always love you. I told you about my messed up background and you stuck with me. I am going to do the same for you. Actually, the fact that you told me this makes me love you even more." I pulled his face down to mine and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him. We shared a passionate kiss, but before it could get deeper, we were interrupted by a cough.

We broke apart to see Izzy and the gang standing there. " Come on guys. Its 12:30 and we have school tomorrow.  
We slid out of the booth and, hand in hand, walked out to the car.

***LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK***

I woke up with my back feeling extremely warm. I blinked groggily and started to sit up, but two strong arms pulled me back down. I turned to see that my back was up against Jace chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. I started peppering kisses all over his face until he opened his eyes. His grip on my waist loosened as he tried to pull me in for a kiss, so I jumped out of bed and smirked. He pouted.

" Seriously? You can't wake me up like that and then not kiss me." I groaned but pecked him on the lips and headed for Izzy's room.

Just like I suspected, she was up and doing her makeup. " Feel free to pick out anything you want. You woke up a little late so there's no use in trying to force you into something nice."

" Hey!" I said, but walked into her closet anyway. After 5 minutes of debate, I finally picked something out.

I picked out high waisted, ripped up shorts, a light blue chiffon tank top, leather jacket, and black sneaker wedges.**(link in bio)** I got changed and sat down at Izzy's vanity since she was doing her hair in the bathroom. I straightened my hair and added some argon oil so it was sleek and smooth. I did some sliver and gray eye shadow, mascara, light pink lipstick, and a thin line of black eyeliner. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

On the way down I saw Jace. I ran up behind him and jumped on his back. He jumped, startled, but grabbed a hold of my legs when he knew that it was me. I put my arms around his shoulders and held on tight.

" Onward my trusty steed!" I said loudly as he went down the stairs. He laughed.

" I never thought that I would be giving my girlfriend a piggy-back ride down the stairs." He said with a laugh. I shrugged.

" There's a first time for everything. Now hurry up, I want pancakes!" Jace laughed and headed towards the kitchen, me still on his back.

***LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK***

We pulled up at school and walked through the doors. We stopped at Jace's locker first, then mine. As we were walking to our first class, holding hands, I heard a snotty voice behind me.

" OMG! Is that you Clary?!" I slowly turned and saw the one person that I thought I would never see again.

Aline.

**BOOM! CLIFFHANGER! I have never written a cliffhanger that crazy before, so I am pretty proud. That was a pretty emotional chapter, but the next chapter will be very eventful, and will have some sassy Clary.**

**I really hope that you liked it and please review!**

**Bye Bye Lovelies! **

** \- Nikki M.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!**

**The big reason why I am updating today is because I had a really good idea for this chapter and I needed to write it before I forgot it. I also have an announcement at the end of the story so be sure to read that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

Clary POV:

I stood there with my jaw dropped. I can't believe that she's actually here.

" Uh, yeah...it's me...Clary," I mumbled. She put on a smirk and looked at me.

" Wow you actually look like a girl now. Remember when you used to be flat chested and looked like 13 year old boy?" I felt tears burning the back of my eyes. She doesn't expect me to talk back to her because I never did. Well, things have changed.

" Yeah, well things change," I said stating my earlier thought, " But you still look exactly the same don't you?" I asked her smirk faltered but it came right back.

" I know right. I still look amazing." That's when I smirked.

" I was thinking more along the lines of slutty." Her jaw dropped while the small crowd that had formed "ooohhhhh". Jace slid his arm around my waist protectively. Aline's eyes went right to his arm when he did that and then she shamelessly checked him out. She made what was supposed to be a seductive face and came closer.

" Now who are you? Does little Clary have a bodyguard?"

" Actually I'm her boyfriend," Jace spoke up. Aline laughed.

" Yeah sure. Like this thing could get a boyfriend." She said pointing at me. A single tear fell but I quickly wiped it before she could see. I clenched my eyes shut and took a deep breath.

If I continuing letting her bully me, she won't stop. I have to stand up to her. I opened my eyes and smiled sweetly at her.

" So Aline, how was your summer? Did you reach your goal of getting 10 STD's?" Her face turned red and she came closer to me.

" Are you calling me a slut?" she said venomously.

" Not necessarily, but, lets be honest, you've taken more loads than a washing machine." Everybody busted out laughing while Aline glared at me.

" Really, you trying to act all bad ass? You're just a little nobody that followed me around because you were desperate. You're just jealous."

I laughed, " Jealous?! What do I have to be jealous of!?"

" The fact that I'm prettier and smarter and...and.." she trailed off.

" Careful now, don't let your brains go to your head." I smirked while everyone around us laughed. Aline glared and stomped her foot.

" Aline! What are you doing here?!" We all turned to see Sebastian running down the hallway towards Aline. Jace glared at him and pulled me closer to him.

" Wait you know her?" I asked Sebastian.

" Yeah. She's my cousin." I swear that my jaw dropped. Great, now I have Sebastian, Kaelie, and Aline to worry about. Just then the bell rang for us to go to homeroom. I turned towards Jace and rested my forehead against his chest.

" Ugh, that was horrible. I finally thought that I was gonna be happy but no she just had to come here." The only people that were still in the hallway were Isabelle, Magnus, Simon, Alec, Jace, and me.

" Clare?" Izzy said as she laid a hand on my back, " Everything's gonna be alright. You aren't alone anymore. You have us." she said sincerely. I hugged her tight and when I pulled back I had tears in my eyes.

Izzy suddenly squealed. " Now that that's all over, we can finally talk about halloween! Party at my house this Friday. Clary you have to come over my house right after school so I can help you get ready." Before I could object she walked away, dragging Simon along. I turned back towards Jace and groaned.

" Oh god. I don't wanna be a barbie." Jace laughed and headed to first period.

***LINEBREAK* To that friday...**

" Izzy, do I have to wear this?" I said as I looked at the halloween costume that she picked out for me. Izzy walked out of the bathroom brushing her hair.

" Yes you do. Jace is going as an angel so you have to go as a devil. It only makes sense." I groaned but put the outfit on. I did my makeup quickly and hair. I turned and looked in the mirror. I gaped at was supposed to be me.

The dress was short, about mid thigh, with spaghetti straps. It was black sequins with red that looked like dripping blood. I had a devil horn headband on top of my straightened hair. There was a little pin on tail, red satin gloves, and a short devil's staff. I had knee high black heeled boots and my makeup was a black smokey eye, mascara, and blood red lipstick.**(link in bio)** I had to admit, I looked sexy.

Izzy then exited the bathroom completely finished. Se must have gotten ready while I was. She looked absolutely amazing.

She was dressed as Robin with a skin tight, short Robin costume with matching elbow length green gloves, a green eye mask, and a red choker. She had 7 inch black heels, her hair was pin straight and pulled into a high ponytail, and her makeup was a gold and black smokey eye, and red lipstick.**(link in bio)**.

" Iz you look great!" She smiled and looked at my outfit.

" I can say the same about you. Jace won't be able to keep his hands off you." I blushed and we headed downstairs. The party was already in full swing even if the actual host wasn't down there. At least 400 people were there. I quickly spotted Jace. I walked up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands. Since I was in heels it was a little easier for me to reach.

" Guess who?" Jace grinned and pulled my hands away.

" I'm guessing that it's my beautiful girlfriend.' He turned and looked at me. His eyes started at my feet and slowly made there way up to my face. He put his hands around my waist.

" You look stunning." I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" You look good too." And he did.

He had on white skinny jeans. white and black sneakers, fake little angel wings, and, Jace being Jace, no shirt. Not that I minded.

We danced for a while before I saw someone tap Jace on the shoulder. Jace turned around to be met with the face of Aline and Kaelie, both dressed in the littlest amount of clothing. They both glared at me then smiled sweetly at Jace.

" Would you like to dance?' They both asked at the same time. They both turned towards each other.

" I asked first!"

" No I did!" They stood there screaming at each other, and honestly, it was pretty amusing. I grabbed Jace's arm after rolling my eyes and dragged him into one of the game rooms up stairs. I opened the door to see the rest of the group there.

Izzy smiled, " I was just about to go get you guys. We were about to play ' never have I ever'."

By the angel.

**Okay, before you guys say anything I know that it's short. And I know that it's June and halloween isn't in months, but I really wanted to have a halloween chapter so I decided to make one no matter what month it was.**

**Here's the big announcement: I was thinking of making another story. Of course I would want to finish this one first, since I can't multi task. Here's what I was thinking:**

_**So Clary and Jace are best friends since kindergarten, and are secretly in love with each other, then Clary has to move to California in 8th grade. While she's gone, Jace changes into a manwhore, but he still loves Clary. Senior year rolls around and Clary moves back completely different from when she left. She has a big chest, skinny waist, and has every guy drooling over her. Jace doesn't think that Clary loves him, especially after all these years apart, but she still does. This follows there journey on how there love grows, and how they change each other into better people.**_

**Please let me know what you think about the new story and what you thought about the chapter.**

**Remember to review! You're guys feedback means the world to me.**

**Bye Bye Lovelies!**

** \- Nikki M.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Attention!**

**I'm sorry that this is not an update, but I have some news.**

**I will be ending the story soon, there will probably be 2 or 3 more chapters. I know that this is coming out of no where, but I have lost inspiration. I don't just wanna drop the story because I know that you guys enjoy it and I care too much about it to just drop it.**

**I have also been getting hate comments and I wanted to say something about them.**

**If you are just a critic giving me advice, then I will gladly take your criticism and try to make my story better. But if you keep on commenting " this is so cliche" or " stop describing what she wears and get on with the story" then I have something to say.**

**Listen, I am kind of a girly girl, so I like to talk about clothes. I have always liked the stories that went in to talk about what the characters wear because it helps me picture them better. As for the cliche part, I don't really care.**

**I have read a million stories just like this one, and I have liked them all, so I thought that it would be fun if I made my own. If you think that this is over used, then don't read it. I started writing because I love to write and I love the Mortal Instruments, not to listen to people say crap about it. I can take criticism pretty well, but is really does hurt my feelings when people say stuff just because they think my story is stupid.**

**I'm not usually the type of person to go on a rant, but I feel like this is necessary since the story is almost over.**

**On a happier note, I am so happy with all of the positive feedback that I have gotten on my new story idea. If you weren't so crazy about this story then I hope that you will like the new one better because it will be deeper and won't be as predictable.**

**If you did enjoy this story than thank you so much. You guys are the whole reason why I continued the story past chapter one. I hope that you like any new stories that I make in the future, and don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for sticking with me through it all, you guys are amazing and I love you all so much!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys!**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated but I was trying to think of what to put in this chapter and I finally thought of something.**

**Then, there was a tornado, my mom took the computer on a work trip, then we had a bunch of parties that I was forced to go to.**

**I really hope that you guys enjoy the chapter!**

Clary POV:

" Hurry up and sit down, I wanna play!" Izzy squealed as she cuddled up next to Simon. I groaned but sat down in the circle that they had formed.

" Alright since it was my amazing idea to play this, I get to go first. Oh and if you have done it you have to take a shot." Magnus said as he lined up 10 shots in front of everybody. I have never really drank before so I'm nervous of how this is going to turn out.

" Okay," Magnus said as he settled back in his spot next to Alec, " never have I ever... kissed a blonde."

Only Jace and I took a shot at that one. I was going to question him before I thought of Kaelie. Of course he's kissed her, they were the most popular people in school. I decided to ignore it since he pretty much hates her now.

" Never have I ever pretended to speak a foreign language that I didn't know," Jace said and I tried to discretely take a shot but Izzy noticed.

" OMG! When was that!?" she laughed. I blushed.

" Well, there was this really annoying guy at this club and he kept on trying to ask me out so I started talking in fake Spanish and he left me alone." Everybody started laughing and I soon joined them.

" ok ok. Um... never have I ever had sex." Everybody took a shot. I raised my eyebrows (since I couldn't raise one) at Simon. " Really Simon? Awww my little boy is growing up!" He glared at me while everybody else laughed.

" Alright everyone. Shut up its my turn," Izzy said, "Never have I ever streaked." Jace and Magnus took a shot. Jace fake gagged.

" I just got a very gross and sparkly picture of you Magnus." Magnus just winked.

" Oh you know you loved it." I chuckled at Jace's expression. Simon was just about to go when the door opened. Jon walked in before hastily closing the door and locking it. He sat down next to me and sighed. Jace raised an eyebrow ( I still can't do that!) at him.

" Kaelie and Aline are following me around and I was about ready to scream at them. Thanks for ditching me Jace." He added sarcastically. He took a look at the shots and rolled his eyes. " Never have I ever? Really?"

I rolled my eyes, " Well if you don't want to play this, then what do you want to play?" He thought for a moment before perking up.

" Truth or dare!"

" You sure about that? Your last experience with that you had to kiss Sebastian." I shivered at the mention on Sebastian. Jon glared at Izzy.

" I'm not kissing anyone this time. I wanna go first. Ok, Magnus, truth or dare?"

" Don't you know me? Dare."

" I dare you to dump your glitter out the window and scream ' It's raining glitter!'" Jon smirked. Magnus huffed and headed to the bathroom. We all followed as he grabbed a blue bucket from under the sink, poured a bin of his rainbow glitter into it and headed to the window.

" Rest in peace glitter. I'll never forget you," Magnus said fake crying. As he poured it out the window he screamed, " IT'S RAINING GLITTER!" I couldn't help but bust out laughing, as did everyone else. Magnus rolled his eyes and sat back down in the circle. Everybody followed, but when Alec went to sit down beside him, he grabbed his arm and pulled him onto his lap. Alec blushed as red as a tomato.

" Mags it's your turn."

" Biscuit, truth or dare,"

" Dare"

" I dare you to go find Sebastian and insult him in french."

" But I don't even know french!" I whined.

" Then look it up on google translate. Come on lets go!" Everybody stood up while I quickly looked up some things to say to Sebastard. I skimmed the crowd and found him lounging by the drink table. " Here goes nothing" I mumbled as I walked over to him. Once he saw me he turned and shamelessly checked me out. I then realized that I was still wearing my Halloween costume, and it didn't cover much. I rolled my eyes and stood in front of him.

" Finally came to your senses and dumped blondie? Hoping for some fun?" he said with a smirk. He had this predatory look in his eyes and it was extremely creepy.

I cleared my throat, " Vous êtes un trou du cul, pervers, et un monstre et vous avez besoin de rester loin de moi et mes amis ou je vous arracher un nouveau trou du cul."**(AN: It means "You're an asshole, perv, and a freak and you need to stay away from me and my friends or I will tear you a new** **asshole.)** Sebastian just stared dumbfounded.

" What?" I flipped him off and went back to my group of friends who were currently bent over laughing.

" Oh my god! Biscuit that was incredible! We need to dare you more often," Magnus said, wiping tears from his eyes. I lead us back into the room and sat back down.

" Truth or dare Izzy?"

" Dare"

" Seriously does anyone pick truth?" Simon mumbled.

" I dare you to prank call Kaelie," Izzy squealed and pulled out her phone.

" This is gonna be so much fun!" She dialed the number and put it on speaker. Kaelie then picked up.

" Hello?" she asked in her nasally voice.

" Hi this is Sarah. You probably don't know me, but I have the biggest crush on you." Izzy said in a really creepy voice.

" Um, why are you calling me?"

" I just wanted to tell you that I'm outside your house right now. You have lovely rose bushes by the way."

" Oh my god you creep! Stay away from me!" she screeched. I was trying so hard to hold in my laughter, as was everyone else.

" I'll just wait for you to come home. I'll be waiting. Love you." Once she hang up everybody bursted out laughing. I had tears running down my cheeks.

Once everyone had calmed down, after 10 minutes, we continued the game.

" Simon truth or dare?" Iz asked him.

" Since nobody has picked it, truth."

" When did you first meet Clary?"

" We were 5. I was new in town and it was my first day of kindergarten. The teacher, Ms. Thomson, put me next to Clary. She was drawing a picture of a flower when I spilled my juice box on it. She started yelling at me, but I wasn't really intimidated, since she had two frizzy, red pigtails, a green shirt and overalls. I kept on apologizing, but she wouldn't listen. So when I was drawing a picture of spiderman, she 'accidentally' spilled her entire water bottle on it. Then once I threw away my ruined picture she grabbed my hand and said that I was her new best friend. So we have pretty much always had a weird friendship."

I smiled at the memory of when we were little and we would climb up the tree at Luke's farmhouse. Life was so easy back then.

" Awww. You two were adorable." Izzy cooed.

" Shut Up," I mumbled, but it didn't sound mean since I had a smile on my face.

" Hey guys maybe we should stop. You still have to get all of these people out of your house." I said, leaning against Jace. I yawned and my eyes drooped. We all got up and I headed upstairs to Izzy's room. I saw Jace go into his room to change and heard Izzy yelling at everyone to get out. I went into her closet and changed.

I put on some PINK yoga pants and a white cami with some fuzzy socks with elephants on them (BTW I love elephants). I cleaned off my makeup and brushed my hair. I walked across the hall and let myself into Jace's room. I heard the sink running so I suspected he was brushing his teeth or something. I collapsed onto his bed and curled up under the covers. I let my eyes fall shut.

I felt the bed dip under the weight of someone getting in and felt Jace's strong arms wrap around my waist. " I love you Clary," he whispered into the crook of my neck.

" I love you too," I mumbled into the pillow.

**I really hope that you guys liked it! Make sure to review!**

**Bye Bye Lovelies!**

** \- Nikki M.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everybody!**

**I know that I haven't updated in forever and I'm really sorry, but it's because I have big news!**

**I made a new story!**

**A while ago I told you guys about a new story that I wanted to make and I finally got the guts to make it! As of right now, it only has two chapters, but I'm working on a new one. It's called ' Just Best Friends?'. If you have read it, please review to let me know what you think.**

**Now that I'm done my rambling, lets get into the story!**

Izzy POV:

I slammed my hand down onto my alarm clock and got out of bed. I walked into my bathroom, looked into the mirror, and smiled at what I saw. Now, I know what you're thinking,_ she's so conceited_, but I'm not. Whenever people see me they think that I'm one of those mean popular girls who think that they are better then everyone else. I hate it when people judge me before they even get to know me. Especially guys. They automatically think that since I wear tight or short clothing that I'm a slut. And honestly, it really hurts my feelings that they think that.

That's why I like Simon so much. He didn't judge me when he met me. He was different from the other boys. He actually talked to me and treated me like a normal person. That and he's an adorable nerd. I may not act like it, but I really am lucky to have him.

I walked into my closet and quickly got dressed in a long black maxi skirt, floral spaghetti strap crop top and black wedges. I quickly put on some mascara and eyeliner and straightened my hair. Once I was satisfied with the way I looked, I left my room and entered Jace's.

Just like I had expected, Clary and him were cuddling under the blankets. And I smiled.

Jace may be extremely annoying and arrogant, but he's still my brother, and I want him to be happy.

That and I totally ship them. Clace is life.

I walked up to the bed and poked Clary's face. " Clary? You have to get up. I wanna give you a makeover!" She groaned and mumbled something that sounded like 'go away', but I couldn't really tell since her voice was muffled by Jace's chest.

" If you don't get out of bed right now, I will grab one of Max's water guns and spray you in the face." She jumped out of bed, and much to Jace's dismay, walked out the door muttering that I was crazy. Hey, I take it as my personal job to make her look amazing.

I found her sitting on my bed eyes half closed. I grabed her arm and pulled her up. Her eyes shot open and she yawned.

" Listen Izzy. You know that I love your fashion sense, but I'm really not in the mood to play barbie. If you let me get ready by myself, I swear that I won't dress like a freak. Please?" She begged. I huffed but agreed.

She hurriedly rushed out the door, grabbed her stuff and left the house.

Clary POV:

I'm free!

I feel kind of bad for not saying goodbye to Jace, but I couldn't take being dressed up like a barbie again. I opened the door to my house and the first thing I saw was Jon with his head laying in his bowl of cereal. It literally took all I had to not laugh.

I walked over and put my mouth right next to his ear. " Jon!" I screamed and his head shot up. He had milk and cereal all over his face. When he realized what happened he glared at me and continued eating, even though there was still stuff on his face. I chuckled and headed up to my room.

I threw my bag and my phone on my bed and randomly grabbed stuff out of my closet. I could really care less what I was wearing today, I have the worst headache. I should not have had those shots.

I quickly got dressed in an Obey front tie t-shirt, light wash skinny jeans, and my black vans. I didn't feel like putting on makeup so I slapped on some mascara and eyeliner, brushed my hair so my wild curls turned into smooth waves, and grabbed my stuff.

I was about to head downstairs when my phone started ringing. I answered it without seeing who it was.

" Hello?"

" Hey! I have great news! My parents said that we can skip school the next couple of days to go camping!" Izzy said, practically screaming through the phone.

I groaned, " Do I have to come? I'm not really an outdoorsy person, so if I'm allowed to skip school I would rather lay around the house."

" Yes, you have to come. Plus, you could have more time with Jace." I could imagine her wiggling her eyebrows.

" I see him at school."

" Yeah but he's totally whipped, so he pretty much wants to be with you all the time."

I smiled slightly," Fine, I'll come."

She squealed, " Awesome, I'll be at your house in 20 minutes to pick you up." She hung up and I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face.

" I have the craziest friends," I muttered as I headed down the stairs.

**OoOoOo (To the next morning)**

I quickly put the last of my clothes into the duffel bag and grabbed my phone. I headed downstairs just as the doorbell rang. I opened it to see a smiling Jace.

" Hey," I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pecked my lips.

" I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." I rolled my eyes.

" I saw you last night." He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

" Hey, is it wrong to miss my amazing girlfriend?"

" Well, not when you put it like that." He laughed and leaned in, but was cut off by Jon honking the horn. I huffed and pulled away. He picked up my duffel bag in one hand and grabbed my hand with the other.

" Shall we join our annoying, voyeuristic friends?" he asked.

" Unfortunately, that's the only kind of friends we have," I threaded my fingers through his and headed towards the car.

**I know that it wasn't very long, but my mom kept on taking the computer.**

**Also, there are only two more chapters until the epilogue! Just warning everybody, they will be pretty much just a lot of fluff and humor.**

**I really hope that you guys liked it and make sure to read my new story ' Just Best Friends?'**

**Review!**

**Bye Bye Lovelies!**

** \- Nikki M.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys!**

**I know, I haven't updated in what feels like years. So, school started and I have been getting a bunch of homework. I swear, teachers have it out for us. And, I am prone to getting migraines, so I have been pretty much getting them everyday. I really am sorry about not updating. Also, I am going to be having my confirmation, so don't be expecting an update in the next 2 weeks, 3 at the most. I update whenever I have free time, or if inspiration hits me, I don't have a schedule, which I why I don't update very often.**

**Anyway, now that I'm done ranting, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare does.**

Clary POV:

" Are we there yet?"

" For the last time, no!"

" But I have to pee!"

" Then you should have gone when we stopped at Wawa 15 minutes ago!"

" But I didn't have to go then!"

" By the angel it's like arguing with a two year old!"

" Can we stop at a gas station real quick?" I asked, about ready to burst.

" Ugh," Alec mumbled, "fine."

I leaned back in my sat and crossed my legs. I swear, if we don't get there in the next five minutes, we were gonna have a problem. A big problem.

" How much longer?" I complained.

" I swear, you have the bladder of a squirrel." Simon said.

" I told you not to drink that large slushi." Jace said putting his arm around my shoulder.

" Oh, now you're turning on me too?" I turned towards him and raised my eyebrows, since I couldn't raise one. He held up his hands as a surrender and settled back in the seat.

" Alright, this is the last stop before we get there, so get what you need and be back here in ten minutes." I threw open the door, crawled across Jace's lap, almost kneeing him in a place where the sun doesn't shine, and bolted towards the Wawa.

After finishing my business, I headed straight towards the candy isle. I grabbed a king size pack of Twizzler's, some Sour Patch kids, and Gatorade before paying and heading back to the car. Everybody was already there, except for Alec, since he was filling the car up with gas. I snuggled up against Jace and dug into the twizzler's.

Jace reached over and tried to grab one but I smacked his hand away.

" Stay away from my candy."

" Seriously, you won't even share with your amazing boyfriend that you love so much?" He asked, giving me the puppy dog look.

" Yup, that's exactly what I'm saying." I smirked before adding, " Plus, you don't need it." He turned and raised an eyebrow at me.

" Are you saying I'm fat?" I started laughing and he must have taken this as a yes because in one quick move his hands were on my stomach and he was tickling me to death.

" ah Jace! Stop!...I...c-can't...breathe!"

" Are you gonna apologize?" He asked smiling as I struggled beneath him.

" Ok ok! I'm...sorry." He let go and moved back to where he was as I tried to get air back into my lungs. Once I could finally breathe again I glared at him. " I hate you."

He smirked and pulled me towards him, " No you don't. You love me."

I rolled my eyes. " And you're lucky that I do, because if anyone else had done that, I would've castrated them with a rusty fork." I smiled sweetly at him and looked out the window. This was going to be a long ride.

***30 Minutes Later***

" Finally!" Izzy squealed as she jumped out of the van and landed on the dirt in stilettos. How she doesn't break her ankle will always amaze me. Jace got out before me and held out a hand to help me down.

" I can get down myself." I gripped the side of the door and landed heavily on my left ankle. I let out a little squeak when I landed causing the smirk on Jace's face to disappear and concern lace his gaze.

" Are you okay?" He wrapped an arm around my waist as I limped a little on my ankle.

I heard a strangled laugh and turned to see Simon holding back a laugh, " Leave it to Clary to hurt herself right when we get to the camping site." I glared at him and headed towards where Izzy. Alec, and Magnus were, still slightly limping.

" So, what do we do first?"

" Hike through the woods 'till we get to a good place to set up camp." Alec answered.

I sighed, "Sorry, but I don't do any physical activity before noon." Simon rolled his eyes.

" Hiking?! I totally need to change my outfit!"

" Yeah, me too." I added.

" Then go change in the van. I'll make sure no one looks."

" Yeah, like I believe that. You'll probably sneak peeks through the window to look at Clary."

" Izzy!' I huffed. Jace, was of course, smirking.

" You know it." He winked as I smacked him on the shoulder.

" Perv," I said as I headed to the van, Izzy trailing behind me. I slid open the door and grabbed my clothes out of the back before taking a blanket and tying it up so it covered the window. Izzy did the same and started changing. We quickly finished before opening the doors and heading to where everybody had the supplies.

**(Warning: If you don't like when I describe what they're wearing, skip this part)** I was wearing gray Nike shorts, a white crop top with a paint splattered effect on it that says " Just Do It", black and white Nike's and I pulled my hair up in a tight ponytail and a headband. Izzy was wearing an outfit similar to mine with purple, green, and yellow shorts with the paint splatter effect, a black short sleeve top with "Nike" on it in the same colors, black and white Nike's, then she put her hair in a French braid.

"I enjoyed watching you shortie." Jace said as we approached the group. I scoffed.

" Please, you don't have the guts to do that." Alec cleared his throat.

" Alright everyone. Grab something and look for a nice place to set up camp." I grabbed my bag and a tent kit and walked with Jace, who of course grabbed several of the heaviest supplies.

We walked a little bit behind the group. " By the way, the blanket didn't cover all the windows." I blushed and hit his shoulder.

" You didn't see anything."

" Oh yeah," he leaned in until his lips were hovering over my ear, " then how do I know that you're wearing red lace undergarments." he pulled back and started walking faster, leaving me standing there blushing with my mouth hanging open.

" You asshat!"

**This was more of a filler, because, as I have stated in previous chapters, the last couple chapters are going to be light and fluffy.**

**I really hope that you guys liked it and I am really sorry about not updating. And I would really appreciate it if you guys would let me know what you want in the next couple chapters, because they are going to be the last ones.**

**Review!**

**Bye Bye Lovelies!**

** \- Nikki M.**


End file.
